Ignite
by grathialiana
Summary: Takao feels it's time to give up his unrequited love for Midorima, knowing the green haired Miracle would never feel the same kind of affection towards him. When Takao entertains the thought of being with someone else to forget Midorima, how will the quiet giant react? Will it ignite jealousy in him and claim what is rightfully his all this time? Sweetness overdose. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1 - Realization

Midorima X Takao. I love this pair. Enjoy.

**Ignite**

**Chapter 1 Realization**

Even mighty heroes fell.

Conquerors were overpowered. Victims lost hope in the face of disaster. Everyone had experienced the taste of defeat once in a while.

So it wouldn't be peculiar if Takao _finally_ and understandably gave up all hopes of being noticed by the love of his life. It just wasn't cutting it anymore.

He, Kazunari Takao didn't know how much more he could take being in the daunting presence of one giant of a man who held scruples above all in everything that he did: be it about school or basketball. Midorima Shintarou would rather have one of his fingers cut before he considered play above his obligations.

Takao knew it was futile to keep this unrequited love for his team mate, the one that he had not gotten out of his system since middle high. Thoughts of defeating Midorima since the first day they met and Midorima crushed Takao's basketball team in one of their matches, Takao felt an overwhelming rage towards the silent giant. He vowed he would train harder so he could beat Midorima in a fight.

Flashback to the time when Takao still wasn't plagued by unnatural longings towards Midoima, when he had learned that the giant would be one of his team mates in Shutoku High's basketball team, he laughed, hell, yeah, he did, realizing that it was pointless now to hold a grudge. During the time that ensued, instead of trying to defeat Midorima, he would make the giant recognize him.

At first Takao felt it was only natural that he thought of Midorima all the time, the green eyed basketball genius commanded respect and adoration from everyone as easily as he maneuvered winning shots inside the basketball court. It was easy to just stand and watch in the sidelines while Midorima single mindedly plotted his longshots, his three pointers, his impressive drives.

He was a beautiful untamed beast when he was playing basketball.

It was this thought that had jolted Takao from his childish musings about how great, how undefeatable, how talented his green haired team mate was.

A boy did not think another boy beautiful.

A boy did not dream of another male's long fingers in a slow sensual motion, wondering how it would feel if those hands would be rough on his skin.

The afternoon that Takao realized this, in the middle of an afternoon practice in Shutoku, while Midorima was starting to remove the bandage from his fingers, getting ready for their routines, Takao felt his knees shaking in trepidation.

He hadn't been able to take off his eyes from Midorima's long fingers as he rolled the bandage off of them.

A delicious kind of heat, one that most boys reserved in the privacy of their rooms while watching porn in secret, crept up Takao's cheeks, until it pervaded his whole face, even spreading towards his neck.

Dammit.

Takao couldn't believe what he just realized. _Midorima. So beautiful. His fingers. I want to suck them. _

Takao backed up suddenly until his back hit the lockers, resulting in a loud bam!, making his teammates in the locker room all look at him. He, whose face was burning up.

He swallowed nervously. _I'm gay. I'm fucking gay. Oh, kami-sama, I want to die now._

Their captain, Otsubo, asked, "Oi oi oi. 'Samatter, Takao?"

Takao needed to think fast. He looked seriously spooked by something, which was unseen by all his teammates, and his face was flushed. "I – I – just remembered something."

And just like that, the other boys shrugged, going back to what they were doing before. Takao took in a long heavy breath. How the fuck did it happen? Sure he had been idolizing Midorima for a long while now. And honestly even he himself thought his obsession over his Miracle teammate's basketball skills was bordering on maniacal, but today was the first time he had thought of something so overtly sexual about Midorima's bandaged digits.

Sucking them. Hoping they would touch him all over his body.

Takao made a choking noise at the back of his throat. What should he do about this? If anyone knew, especially Midorima, well – disaster was not even fitting of a word to encompass all the antagonisms that would soon follow.

Takao glanced up at Midorima, hoping the quiet boy had ignored the whole incident with him suddenly banging his back on the locker.

Takao froze as he saw Midorima's eyes, so clear under his glasses, intensely looking at him.

Takao tried to paste a grin, clutching his chest and hearing the deafening roar of his heartbeat. _I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay, I'm gay. What should I do?_

It was the start of his sufferings.

Xxx

Sorry it's so short. I really wanted to do a one shot but I ran out of time bcoz of, yeah, an abomination called "work". Had to get some sleep. Will update tomorrow. I'm still thinking of possible subplots but the story is pretty much finished already in my opinion. It's only time that I lack.

Pls. review, onegaishimasu! Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2 - Distracted

**Ignite**

**Chapter 2 Distracted**

Even using his Hawk's eye ability, Takao found later that afternoon, during practice that his vision kept on straying back to the breathtakingly gorgeous form of one green haired giant who used his size to his advantage, creating long shots that were far too high for anyone to be able to block.

Midorima's form when shooting was so sexy, as he arched his back, his long arms swinging in midair that Takao had to do everything in his power not to drool right then and there. He finally accepted to himself that after all these months of watching Midorima execute his three pointers, that subconsciously it had always been a different kind of adoration that Takao felt gushing inside him. It was not just simple admiration for Midorima's basketball talent.

No. It was white hot liquid lust.

It had always been there, he realized. He just didn't want to acknowledge it fully until it was screaming right at his face.

Damnit!

He would not be able to concentrate on the blasted game if he continued to ogle Midorima's form!

Right now the boys were split into two teams of five, doing the routinary match up. Midorima and Takao were on different teams. Midorima was from Team A while Takao was from Team B.

One team member passed the ball to Takao, who drove inside the opponent's defense. Two guys were guarding him. But Takao was not just a regular point guard. He had skills too. He maneuvered around the two guys' defense and was able to get to the middle of their court when suddenly Midorima loomed in front of him, arms stretched at both sides, intent on blocking his move.

All at once Takao retreated, while dribbling the ball. Fuck this. Why wasn't another guard guarding him? Why did Midorima have to be everywhere?

Grrr.

Takao told himself it wouldn't help the team if he got distracted today so he concentrated on getting around Midorima, his footwork swift and nimble. He rushed to the right of the green eyed Miracle, hoping to make an escape but Midorima got closer, barring him with his arm.

Takao gasped as Midorima's face got closer to him, their noses almost touching. He was too close! Too close!

He could hear his team mate's heavy breathing, could even see the sweat that fell down from his temple towards his cheek.

Takao held his breath as he felt the solid wall of Midorima's chest slamming into him, blocking him from making any move. It was hopeless. Takao's brain was suddenly muddled. He didn't know whether to move or to stay, to be able to feel more of his teammate's warm skin. Midorima was almost embracing him with his long arms when in fact it was only natural for a player to use his body to block his opponent from getting past him.

Takao bit his lip. This close proximity was sending tingles down his spine and to that forbidden place in his body which he dared not think about.

Did Midorima know what he was thinking?

Takao looked up at Midorima's face.

Those eyes. Those mesmerizing green eyes that even under those black rimmed glasses were far too sharp. They stared Takao down, hoping to intimidate him.

And it worked. After a second of glimpsing those green eyes, Takao lost his footing and fell down on his butt, letting go of the ball.

Their coach blew on his whistle. That stopped the game. "Takao! What's wrong with you? It's the third time you bungled with the ball."

Takao could feel heat spreading on his face. He wasn't usually as clumsy as this. He was the freaking point guard after all. He made the plays. He led the strategies. But today his mind was mush.

"Sorry, Coach," he called out, scratching the back of his head.

Takao did not dare look up at the green haired shooting guard who was the cause of all his befuddled thoughts. Knowing the giant, he would have a black scowl on his face right about now, and he would probably snap at him in a worse way than their coach ever could.

It was something that Takao didn't need right now. He flexed his leg to stand up. A hand was shoved in front of his face.

Takao looked up at the owner of the hand: Midorima.

Takao accepted the assistance, his heart thundering inside him. He had touched Midorima's hands in the past. They bumped fists, slapped high fives, gripped each other's hands during formal handshakes, but none of those times sent a delicious current down south his body like it did now.

Takao flinched, and even Midorima felt his reaction.

Takao let go of the hand as soon as he stood, as if Midorima's touch burned him.

Takao knew he wouldn't be able to play like this. He needed to clear his head. "Hey, coach? Can I – can I sit down for a bit? My game's pretty off today."

Their coach sighed and called for a replacement. As Takao neared the bench he could feel the stares of his teammates boring into the back of his head. Shit. This distraction was not what the team needed right now.

Takao sat on the bench, shoulders sagging.

The game continued.

Takao grabbed his towel, wiped off his sweaty face roughly and buried his head on his palm. Why? Why did he have to feel like this?

This would ruin everything: his friendship with Midorima, his image, his basketball career.

He was known in Shutoku for being a fucking playboy! Girls couldn't get enough of him! So why did he have to realize that after all this time, the one he really wanted was not a cute girl, but a stoic, eccentric lucky item obsessed giant like Midorima?

_I'm doomed._

His face was still buried on his palm so he did not see the fixed glare of the aforementioned giant towards him. Midorima continued to watch Takao's form, wondering what had gotten into his usually cheerful teammate and why Takao was acting so skittish around him.

Stupid Takao.

Xxx


	3. Chapter 3 - Confrontation

**Chapter 3 Confrontation**

Takao barely heard the rush of water inside the shower room where the boys of Shutoku were showering. It was after their practice and everybody was washing away the sweat and grime from their bodies.

Takao didn't know how long he would be able to evade situations like this. It was like, when he realized that there was a possibility that he was gay,he kept on imagining that if anyone discovered it, he would be ridiculed to the point that he may be kicked out of the basketball team.

He debated with himself with acting nonchalant about everything. The shower stalls had separate doors anyway. It wasn't like the boys would see each other's naked state as they showered. But still. Takao was afraid to risk it. What if he got a hard on just by looking at Midorima? That would be hard to explain. Although Takao was pretty sure it would be a feat to actually get erect when fear clouded his mind like this. He had to be a total pervert to be able to get aroused even when he was afraid of being discovered.

Takao made a decision. Nope. Whether he would get a hard on or not in the company of wet naked boys in general, he was not going to take any chances. He would go home. So what if he was all sweaty and shit? He would change into a dry shirt and pair of sweatpants. Then he'd shower at home.

Great. Everyone was in the showers. He was alone in the locker room. Takao quickly discarded his practice jersey and took a dry shirt from his duffel bag, shoving it down his body. Next he removed his shorts, only wearing his skimpy boxers.

Midorima chose that moment to step in from the shower room, his hair still dry, meaning he had not showered yet.

Takao froze as his eyes landed on Midorima.

His heart thudded wildly. He was just in his freaking boxers! He grabbed the sweatpants from his duffel bag and hurriedly put them on, as if his life depended on it. He felt hot. And bothered to be seen in a semi-naked state by his green eyed teammate.

Midorima lifted his brow daintily, wondering what ruckus Takao was making on the corner, and why he didn't seem to intend to go on showering.

Takao knelt by the bench and stuffed all his clothes into his duffel bag in a haphazard way, irritating the hell out of Midorima who liked everything to be done in an orderly manner. "In a hurry, Takao?"

The black haired boy scratched his head, trying to come up with an alibi, "Uhhh – sorta."

"You have not showered," came the response.

Takao rolled his eyes, glad Midorima couldn't see. "Obviously," he muttered to himself.

Midorima took his shampoo from his locker, still watching Takao. It was indeed strange. He was so used to doing stuff together with his boisterous teammate, even walking home together that he did not think Takao would just up and leave him like this one day. He must be going somewhere important.

Takao zipped up his bag, swinging it on his shoulder. He dared to look at the stoic giant, who was holding the shampoo, green eyes fixed on him.

Takao cleared his throat. "Hafta go, dude. I – need to go to – uhhh – "

As mannerisms went, Takao shifted his eyeglasses on the bridge of his nose. He always did that if he didn't know how to react to some things. The action served as a prelude to whatever he was going to say. In this case, Midorima was truly baffled why Takao seemed to be not his usual self.

Usually it was Takao who would pester Midorima about things, where they'd eat after practice, what video game they would play at the arcade center, what topic to discuss. Lately, Midorima sensed Takao's – aloofness.

It was not something Midorima felt he needed to be concerned with. He and the annoying point guard were good enough friends, they trusted each other's skills in on the hard court, but somehow, in a bizaare kind of way, Midorima felt like it stung a little that Takao was obviously going through something, maybe trouble with his grades or with his incessant flirtations with countless girls, and that Takao was trying to shut Midorima out.

Actually, not only did it sting. It irked the green eyed basketball genius to no end.

"Have your grades dropped?" Midorima suddenly asked.

"Haaa?" Takao squeaked. "Whaddayamean?"

Midorima's lip curled in disgust. "Your game sucks. For days now. You seem to be distracted about something. Is it your grades?"

Takao scratched his nose, suddenly feeling anxious. "Well, I'm doing okay. My grades can never compare to yours, sure I get that, but everything's pretty average, I guess. I didn't fail anything."

"Then why are you always out of your element when playing? You know Winter Cup is almost up. We cannot beat Rakuzan with the kind of state you are in right now."

Takao hung his head, sighing heavily. Yep, that was why he had to cure whatever this current fascination was that he was afflicted with. He had to get over it so that he could focus on their game.

In retrospect, this was not Midorima's fault. It wasn't his fault that he was so handsome and looked so sexy playing basketball that a boy who originally thought he was straight was starting to think of swinging to the other side. Naaah. Midorima was innocent. He was simply just too perfect and Takao knew he could not resist.

But he could not confess, could he? He still wanted to live with his teeth intact.

There was just one thing Takao could think of that could cure this affliction. He had to stay as far away from Midorima as possible and get himself a boyfriend. Someone who could take the edge out.

That was what Takao had been contemplating for days since he discovered he was gay. He would find a boyfriend. Oh, he knew it was risky. Shutoku was one of the top schools in their district, and the basketball team was even more prominent. If anyone discovered that Takao was into boys, that might be the end of his career.

So this had to be plotted thoroughly.

Takao needed some time alone to sort out his feelings. He was a boy, he was at the peak of his youth. He needed to get laid, at least. If he couldn't have Midorima, then the least he could do is take off the anxiety surrounding him by diverting his attention to someone else. Then maybe eventually he would forget about his intense longing for his genius teammate.

No matter what happened, he wanted to preserve whatever friendship he had with the Miracle boy. He didn't want to sully it with his unnatural yearnings.

"Spill, Takao," Midorima barked, cutting off Takao's musings.

"Ehhh – what, Shin-chan?"

"I said whatever issue you have, say it. So that we can find a solution for it."

Takao wanted to laugh at Midorima's face but didn't dare to. Yeah. He could probably say something like , uhhh, so can you get naked and spread your legs so I can give you a blowj –

Takao gasped, slapping his face with his palm. What the fuck was he thinking in the middle of the afternoon? In a secluded shower room with a very innocent pure guy like Midorima?

_I'm the worst pervert! Damnit to hell and back!_

Gritting his teeth, Takao shoved one hand to the pocket of his pants while the other gripped the handle of the duffel bag. He tried to act cool, as if nothing was wrong. "Everything's good, dude. No need to worry. I'll get my game on and we'll crush Rakuzan." He showed his signature grin complete with teeth, knowing he might have looked stupid.

The blank expression on Midorima's face did not change. "Where are you going?"

"Uhhh – home, I guess. There's this game I'm playing and I'm trying to reach a certain level so I can get a – a treasure."

"We have exams in a week. Why aren't you studying?"

Takao was slowly getting pissed off. Who did Midorima think he was anyway? His mother? Other times it might have looked cute, with Takao knowing his precious Shin-chan had an odd way of stating he cared about something, but now, that he was on edge, it didn't look cute at all.

"I'm fine, dude. I'm studying, don't worry about me."

Midorima watched him, his sharp eyes boring into his black ones, as if he was trying to read his thoughts. Then Midorima said, "If you're going home then I'll drop by. I want to make sure you're really studying."

Takao felt all his blood drain from his face. Midorima. In his room. Not a very good combination.

"Uhh – dude, 'sokay. Uhhmmm, don't mind it. I'll be fine."

Midorima scowled at him. "The last time you said that you nearly failed by two points and it almost took you out of the team for the Interhigh matches."

Takao finally snapped, "Shin-chan, today's not a good day, okay. Just – just drop it. I'm going home now."

Midorima felt as though he was struck by lightning as Takao walked past him, not even daring to meet his eye.

Something was terribly wrong. Takao had always been the one in the past who begged him to stay by his house, even when there was nothing in particular to do, or to watch nonsense on TV. Why, even though Midorima knew Takao hated studying, Takao would invite Midorima over and over just so they could go through their notes together.

They were good friends.

Why was Takao suddenly – trying to do things on his own?

Midorima was still frozen on his spot even after his black haired teammate had left the locker room.

Strange indeed.

Xxx

Okay, so next chapter would be Takao finding a new boyfriend. Don't worry, I'm not betraying the sanctity of this couple's love for one another. It's just to spice things up.

Hope you're still liking it.


	4. Chapter 4 - Experimenting

**Ignite**

**Chapter 4 Experimenting**

Inside the dimly lit room, soft clicking sounds could be heard; coming from the nonstop typing that Takao was doing on his laptop.

It was almost dinner time and he had not slipped outside his room since coming in after school. He wanted to devote all his time to this new thing called homosexuality that had been plaguing him for days now.

Takao sighed, blowing on his bangs.

He didn't know trying to meet up one decent gay guy could be this hard. He had already spent hours on this stupid chat website called _BoyMeetsBoydotcom_ and so far, the only conversations he had had with the guys who chatted up with him were about how long his dick was, or how good he could suck.

Seriously.

Takao was feeling hopeless. Okay, fine, he was a guy. A gay guy. Chatting with other gay guys. It shouldn't come out as a surprise that men in this area could be more, say, aggressive than women were. Men did not court other men, they did not start off as sweet to get other men's attention. They simply pounced. But for some reason, Takao could not bring himself to even get excited about a guy asking him outright if they could have sex.

Takao thought to himself: how could he be gay if the thought of sleeping with other boys did not appeal much to him? Well, maybe he wasn't that _gay. _Maybe on a scale of one to ten with ten being the gayest he was at number five or six. He still liked looking at girls' tits. He could still get aroused when looking at a girl's shapely legs. And frankly, none of the boys at school could even hold his interest.

So why was he so fucking head over heels with Midorima?

Aaarrrgggghhhh!

Takao flopped down on his bed. Maybe looking for a boyfriend wasn't such a good idea after all when it was clear he wasn't interested in meeting up a new guy. But damn. He needed to get laid. He needed to know for himself how it was to sleep with another man. He needed to know if he would like it better than doing it with a girl.

It would be too hard to fend off emotions he had no clue about. He simply had to know.

Groaning tiredly, he got up and opened the window to the gay chat room again, scanning the list of names which were online.

For starters, it'd be great if he would be able to meet someone who had the same interests as him. If not basketball, then maybe video games, or arcades, or sweets, or okonomiyaki, which he loved to death.

Takao frowned at one particular name on the list. Shy&sportyKid. Shy and sporty huh? Was this guy advertising his personalities in one little username? If he was sporty maybe they would have something in common at least. Time to find that out.

Takao opened a chat window on the guy. _Hi. Care to chat?_

If this asshole turned out to be not so shy at all and offered to have sex right away Takao knew he'd call it a day and just try his luck again tomorrow. He wouldn't continue chatting with idiots tonight. Maybe there'd be better guys tomorrow.

Ping!

Takao read the reply._ Hello there. How are you?_

Takao smiled. Hmmm, the kid was polite, he'd give him that._ I'm good, thanks. And you?_

_I just got off from school. Had to take supplementary classes so I was late going home._

Takao frowned. _Supplementary classes? _

Shy&sportyKid sent blushing smilies. Lots of them._ Yeah. Sucks huh? I have to pass this next monthly exam or I may be taken off our team._

Takao was suddenly interested. _Team? You play for a club?_

_Yeah._

_Cool! I do, too! _

_Really?_

Takao was hunched over his laptop now, truly eager. _Finally, I can chat with someone who plays some sports. What's your sport, anyway?_

Takao waited for a reply. When nothing came for a minute he typed again. _Hey, still there?_

Another blushing smiley. _Hehe. Me and my big mouth._

Takao raised an eyebrow. _Why?_

_I forgot I'm in a gay chat room. _

Realization dawned on Takao. Then he typed. _Well, if you didn't want people to know you play something, you should change your username, shouldn't you?_

_I know, right? But I can't think of anything else._

_LOL_, Takao typed. Really _now. So, it's like, you're gay and you're scared the people in your club might find out about it._

_Yeah, something like that._

Takao sighed. _Well, I'm like that, too. It's hard isn't it? _

_Have you known all along that you were gay and still decided to play on your club?_ Shy&sportyKid asked.

_Not really. I mean I've been playing basketball for almost half my life. I only realized I could be gay just these past few weeks._

When Takao entered the message he groaned. He mentioned his sport! Sheesh. Anyway. Too late to take it back.

_Basketball? You honestly play basketball?_

_Yeah._

_What year are you in?_

_Freshman. High school. And you?_

_Wow. Same as you! I'm a freshman, too._

_Basketball as well?_

_Alright, since you've told me yours. I'm in a football club. _

Takao snickered. _Football? Wow. That's even more macho than basketball._

_LOL! I know! That's why it kinda sucks to be crushing big on someone on the team and have to pretend I'm 100% straight. _

Takao stilled for a moment. It was exactly the same situation he was in! He was not able to type in a reply so his chat mate sent a buzz.

_Hey, Hawk'sEye, still there?_

_Hey. Sorry I spaced out._

_Hehehe. Why?_

_Well, I'm just thinking, it's really the same for me._

Shy&sportykid replied, _Same how?_

_I have this huuuge crush on my teammate. And it's so hard to face him because it feels so awkward._

_And it's so difficult to score goals when you get distracted watching him play instead, right?_

Takao laughed._ Exactly, my man. Wow. Is it like that for you, too?_

_Oh, you have no clue. _

Just like that, Takao and this so called shy and sporty kid chatted all night long about two things they had in common: their favorite sports and their major crushes on their teammates.

Xxx

It was the middle of Math class, Takao's most dreaded subject. Takao was muttering to himself why he couldn't ditch this stupid subject. He didn't need all those fancy math equations anyway. As long as he could add numbers up to know who scored bigger in a basketball game, he felt that that was enough to get him by. He was not planning on becoming an engineer or architect or scientist someday. All he wanted was to play basketball.

His mouth opened in a fierce yawn. Shucks. He and Shy&sportyKid chatted well into almost midnight that he had not been able to get a good night's sleep. He was so sleepy. He propped his chin on his fist, trying to figure out what their teacher was writing on the board.

Stupid math subject.

Besides him, Midorima was studying him intensely.

Usually, when Takao got bored on their math class, he would start pestering Midorima, by throwing him pieces of paper he had rolled. Or Takao would start drawing their teacher on his notebook in a caricature form, complete with horns and tail.

Today, there was nothing.

Takao sat completely quiet on his chair, a faraway look in his eyes. When the bell rang for break Takao didn't even seem to notice, as he was staring off into space, seemingly pensive about something.

Even during lunch break, when Takao always begged Midorima for half of his bento, which Midorima would grudgingly give Takao after a smack on his head, Takao simply sat by the window, eating his food quietly.

Midorima shifted his glasses on the bridge of his nose as he watched the usually loudmouthed Takao sulk in one corner. Maybe it was about time Midorima really asked what was bothering his teammate. All this brooding was not doing his game any good. Takao was simply getting way too sidetracked.

"Takao."

The raven haired boy looked up as the green haired Miracle approached him after class. "Shin-chan? What's up?"

"My Okaa-san baked some pastries. She's asking if you would like to come over for dinner."

Takao felt his heart swelling with emotion at the invitation. Since he and Midorima had always been close friends and had been to each other's places frequently, their mothers also knew what food their son's friend liked. Midorima's mom knew how much Takao loved her cooking and her sweets.

Takao truly wanted to go. Just like old days. But he promised Shy&sportyKid that they would chat after their classes. Since both of them did not trust the other enough to give out their cell phone numbers, chatting on the website was the only way for them to stay connected.

Takao gave Midorima a cheery smile. "Awww, really? Your mother sure makes me feel loved so much, Shin-chan! I wish you were half as sweet as her."

"Shut up. Men are not sweet," Midorima growled. "So, are you coming or what?"

Takao ruffled his bangs, shifting from one foot to another. " Aahh – I really want to go, please tell her I wouldn't miss her sweets for anything. It's just that – I – I – "

"What?" Midorima snapped, his patience wearing into shreds.

Takao winced at his teammate's raised voice. "I'm kinda – meeting someone."

Midorima raised one eyebrow. Takao hated lying, but it was technically correct, since he would really be _meeting_ Shy&sporty kid. Over the net that was. Though he didn't think he needed to elaborate on that to his precious Shin-chan.

"Is that why your game's been off? You're getting distracted by a new girlfriend?" Midorima asked, his tone cold and sharp.

Takao's eyes went wide, as he shook his head and waved his arms. "Ehh – N-n-noo! I mean, yeah… I-it's not what you – uhh – think…"

"I don't care who you're dating, Takao. But if it gets in the way of you playing I suggest you think about the consequences first."

"B-but it's not like – "

Midorima turned and started to walk away. "Just get your act together. We don't need your lousy game on the team."

Ouch. That last part stung like hell. Takao stared at Midorima's retreating back, knowing the Miracle giant was totally correct in his opinion, although it hurt pretty much the way he said it to Takao.

Takao let out a long and heavy sigh. Of all the people he could fall in love with, he had to choose the one with the worst, as in the worst tsundere of all tendencies.

_Woe to my one true love. _

With heavy footsteps he walked to the other direction, towards home.

Xxx

Is Shin-chan kinda mean on this chapter? I know, right? It's just that I want a complete turnaround for Shin-chan. Something explosive when he realizes he's gay too. Hahahahaha! I really want Takao to give him a hard time chasing. Nyehehe.

So.

Hope you'd still follow my story. Mwahh Mwahh Mwahhh to all those who reviewed! Ai shiteru mina-san!


	5. Chapter 5 - Boyfriend

**Chapter 5 Boyfriend**

Takao was getting restless. His date was five minutes late.

He was standing in front of the Arcade center. It was after class and he had already changed into civilian clothes. For two weeks he and this guy called Shy&Sporty Kid chatted over the internet regularly, although they never exchanged their pictures or used web cams as was the usual norm. They hadn't even told each other their real names.

It seemed both of them were afraid to show their faces to each other on the net, still not trusting the other enough. It was a tough situation. One of them might have had taken a snapshot of one another and spread it over the net, thus leaking out their true sexual preference. It was an easy enough thing to do, and yet the consequences were costly. So even if they have chatted about everything, they were still wary of sending pictures to each other.

Finally, after three weeks they mutually decided to meet. In person. To see each other for the first time.

Takao and Shy&Sporty Kid made sure to describe each other's appearance as best as they could. Takao was only 5'8'' while the other guy was taller at six foot two. He was a striker. Takao was not very familiar with football, only that he knew strikers to be the heavy scorers in the game.

Takao could feel the sweat off his face. As he was carelessly wiping at his wet forehead, a tall figure brushed past him.

Takao looked up.

Standing in front of him was a tall guy with brown cropped hair, wearing a green shirt over black cargo pants. Damn. So this was him. This was exactly the get up that he described he would be dressed in for this rendezvous.

Takao was suddenly tongue-tied. The stranger was gorgeous! Brown haired, brown eyed, straight nose and the most sensual pair of lips he had ever seen in a guy! On their own accord, Takao's eyes travelled downward, towards that magnificent chest snuggly hugged by the fabric of his shirt. He was so fit. His stomach was tight with a six pack, and his arms boasted of muscles not to awkwardly big like a weight lifter's, but big enough to be attractive towards all sorts of people: male or female.

Takao had to place a hand on his mouth. Heaven knew he was starting to drool. The guy was simply eye candy.

"It's you, right?" the stranger asked.

Takao nodded stiffly, as he still couldn't believe this magnificent Adonis of a man in front of him was a boy lover too. Surely someone as stunning as him never had a short supply of girlfriends.

The guy sheepishly smiled. "Ahh – actually I've been here even before you came."

Takao looked surprised. "Huh?"

"Yeah. I've been sitting right there, hiding actually. I wanted to know how you looked like before I showed myself."

"Oh, I see. Like, maybe – if you saw that I was someone who's really ugly you would have left and not continued with the meeting?"

The other guy scratched his nose, looking embarrassed. "As shallow as it sounds, yeah. Something like that."

Takao decided he should just laugh it off. "Okay. So, I'm glad you don't find me that ugly."

"Actually, I was debating with myself when I saw you. I think you're very attractive. And – And I don't know how to approach you. Uhmm, I hope you think I'm good enough."

Takao wanted to giggle. He honestly did. Was this how school girls felt when they spoke to their crushes?

"Well, you seem pretty shy really. I'm Takao. Takao Kazunari." He held out a hand.

The other guy enveloped the hand in his bigger one. When their skins touched, Takao felt a small sizzle of electricity. It travelled from the sole of his foot to the root of his hair. Darn, this guy was really charming.

"Yoshizawa Ryuiichi. But you can call me Yui. I think we're close enough that you can call me by my first name."

"Yui. Okay. Call me Kazu, then."

"Okay."

Finally they let go of each other's hand. Takao immediately put his hands in his pockets and shrugged. "So. What do you want to do? I mean, wanna hang out?"

An adorable smile crept up Yui's mouth, transforming his handsome face into something even lovelier beyond words. Takao tried so hard to hide a goofy smile of his own. "Yeah, Kazu-kun, definitely. You play video games, right?"

"Very much so."

"Then let's go inside."

"Sure."

Side by side, the two beautiful boys walked towards the Arcade center. Occasionally their shoulders would bump and they would smile shyly at each other. Takao found that Yui's expressive eyes were truly stunning.

They played video games for a while, sitting so closely together, their knees often brushing against the other's. And they both knew the other person would do the brushing on purpose. Every time their shoulders touched, or when Yui smiled at him, Takao felt his resolve melting. He really was gay. There was no mistaking the attraction that he felt for Yui.

In a way he felt glad. At last he'd be able to put Midorin out of his mind. The day would come that he could look at Shin-chan without feeling any apprehension at all, even be with him in the same room changing clothes perhaps, without looking uneasy. He could put all these intense longings for his teammate to rest.

Yui with his big brown eyes was smiling down at him. "Hey, wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure. I've been beating your ass for some time now," Takao answered good naturedly.

"Yeah, right. As if!" Yui said, laughing.

They ordered some hotdogs and sat on one of the benches by the sidelines. It was a nice light atmosphere with Yui actually and Takao was relieved. Part of the reason why he was apprehensive of doing this meeting in the first place was because, aside from the fact that this was a totally new endeavor for him, he was afraid that the guy he would meet would actually ask to have sex right away.

Takao knew he was ready, of course. He had not been anticipating this date for weeks for nothing. But still. He preferred to know the other guy better before jumping into bed with him. And judging from Yui's body language it looked like Yui was also not in a hurry to do the jumping.

Yui kept on glancing at Takao as he ate his hotdog. "You're really very attractive. To be quite honest, you somehow look like the guy I'm crushing on. Long black hair. Short. You know, cute." And then Yui snickered.

Takao slapped his shoulder playfully. "Who you calling short?"

"You're actually the same height as him."

"What's his name?"

Yui grinned. "Naaah, let's just keep it at that."

"Wow, after all this time you still don't trust me, huh?" Takao said, rolling his eyes. But his words held no sting. Because he knew he felt the same way. Boys like him and Yui, who had plans of moving forward with their sports careers should be careful with whomever they would be friends with.

"It's not that. I – well – I suppose it's silly of me. The guy's straight so I don't think it should affect him. Here. I'll show you his picture."

Takao leaned closer as Yui took his phone from his pocket. "Here. See, you look kind of the same."

Takao inspected the picture on the phone. Sure enough, the black haired boy Yui was talking about had almost the same length of hair as him, and the same built. It was a group picture of the football club and Yui was standing far away from his crush.

"Well, he's pretty, I'd say that," Takao commented.

"Shut up," Yui replied, chuckling. He put the phone away.

"You sure he's straight?"

Yui snorted. "Do you expect me to ask?"

"No, I mean, I don't know. You don't look gay. You're actually very – uhhh – manly and – uhhh – you know, macho."

Yui grinned boyishly again. Something that kept tugging at Takao's heartstrings. The guy was simply too handsome for words.

"Manly, huh? So are you, Takao," he said.

"Yeah?" Takao felt like blushing.

Yui shrugged, brushing the errant lock of hair on his eye. "Yeah," he answered hoarsely.

Takao suddenly felt the tight constraints of his collar on his neck. The atmosphere suddenly became heavy with something sensual. Takao could feel the heat coming off the other boy.

The heat was also in Yui's eyes.

Both of them were staring at each other, watching as they took in each breath, as Takao's tongue snaked out to moisten his lips, and as Yui's eyes became darker with lust.

Their heads were undeniably getting nearer each other and not one of them seemed to be able to stop. Suddenly a loud sound came from somewhere, like someone just won a match and it was the victory sound of the game.

Both boys were jolted to reality. They jumped from their seats and awkwardly turned away from each other. Sheeeesh, this was embarrassing.

"Uhhmm, wanna – " Yui cleared his throat loudly. " – Wanna hang out in my house?"

Takao gulped. This was it. He was gonna have sex! "Uhhhm – I – I –" He ran his hand at the back of his head.

Yui smiled softly. "Don't worry. I'm not going to jump you."

"You think it's stupid of me, huh? We finally decided to see each other and here I am, nervous about something that's should be happening normally."

"Naaah. As much as possible I try not to judge."

Takao ran a hand on his sweaty face this time. "Sorry. It's just, it's my first time and I – just don't have any idea what to do."

"I was like that when it was my first time, too. So chill. It's okay."

Takao was suddenly curious. "So, you mean, you've done _that_ before?"

Yui nodded. "Pretty much. I had a childhood friend. We were so close and we discovered that we really liked each other back in junior high. He's my very first boyfriend."

"Where's he now?"

"His dad's job assigned him to a different place. So he had to move. We still got in touch. But a few months ago he already told me that he'd gotten a new boyfriend. No drama whatsoever. When we parted we already decided we should be free to see other people. So there. We're still friends."

"Did you have a boyfriend after him?"

"At that time I had decided to fully devote my time to football. And you can say I was getting pretty obsessed with my senpai. So no. I just didn't have the inclination to find someone."

"Why me, then?"

Yui shrugged again. "I dunno. You chatted with me first, right?"

"Well… yeah."

"And I guess it's because we have so much in common. We're both into sports, though I'm not much of a basketball fan. Hey, about this guy you say you have a thing for. Is he good?"

Takao felt a surge of pride as he thought of his precious Shin-chan. As far as he was concerned no one could hold a candle to him. "Oh yeah. He's a genius. How can I say it? He's – an unstoppable force, a big bright shining light. When he plays it's like he owns it, and the game owns him."

"Wow. You must like him so much for you to spout poetry like that about him," Yui said, amused.

Takao punched his shoulder again. "Haha. Whatever. He's all that and more."

"Too bad he's straight, then."

Takao's shoulders sagged as he dramatically sighed. "Sucks to be me."

"Have you confessed to him?"

"Have you confessed to your senpai?" Takao shot back.

Yui chuckled. "My senpai has a longtime girlfriend. Someone from his elementary days. I mean, straight or not, I'm not someone who wants to break up a relationship."

"Well… Shin-chan is a bit of a loner. I'm actually his only close friend. So if I confess to him and he starts hating me... I don't know. I just don't want him to be alone. I still want to be there for him as a – buddy."

"I'm really such a stand in after all," Yui commented.

"Shut up, we feel the same way about this," Takao exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

Yui straightened in his seat. "I don't really mind. If it's you, I mean. You seem to be an okay guy. And I know you'll keep my secret."

"I have the same secret, silly," Takao replied, smiling.

They continued to talk some more, almost forgetting about the hanging out part in Yui's house. Before they even realized it, it was late and they still had school tomorrow.

Once they were out on the street, they tried to be as inconspicuous as possible about what they were to each other. They were just two cute guys who hung out in the arcade center. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"I had a great time talking to you," Yui said.

"Yeah, me, too." Takao was coolly looking at him as if they were just mere acquaintances who bumped into each other in the same area.

Yui was shyly looking down at his feet. "Uhhh – I hope – "

"Yeah?" Takao nervously squeaked.

"I hope this is not the last time."

A rush of joy bubbled up within the Shuutoku point guard. But he tried to hide the elation that seemed to overwhelm him. This beautiful guy in front of him wanted to see him again! Of course he felt the same way! "Yeah, of course."

"Can I borrow your phone?" Yui asked.

"Why?" Takao was getting it out of his pocket.

"I'm putting in my number."

"Okay. Here."

As Yui was typing his number Takao also said, "Let me program my number in your phone, too."

Yui smiled cheekily. "Really?"

The smile was definitely contagious. "Yeah, silly."

When they each finished putting in their numbers on each other's phone respectively and were preparing to part, they couldn't help but gaze at each other with affection.

Yui even reached out and gave Takao's shoulder a squeeze, which to some other people would look innocently friendly.

But Takao felt the stirrings in his loins. Damn, he really was starting to get it bad. That simple touch was enough to give him a hard on at that instant.

"Next time, I'll show you a better time," Yui whispered huskily, an unmistakably heavy lust in his eyes.

Takao knew his cheeks were red, he felt so hot. "Uhh – yeah. I'll – look forward to it."

To which Yui only chuckled. "See you. Bye."

"Yeah. Bye."

Takao walked home in a dreamlike state.

Next time. Next time, definitely, he and Yui would be able to do ecchi things.

He almost couldn't wait.

Xxx

Awww, too girly hehehe. A warning as well: Takao and Yui will definitely do some hentai things in the future. I'm just preparing you, guys. It's hard to be with a boyfriend without making out, right? Doesn't seem realistic. But don't worry. Takao's virgin ass will stay a virgin until Shin-chan is ready to pierce it. Hehehe.

I want Yui to be the impossibly perfect guy that Takao would be giving up for his bastard of a love who is Midorin. I like twists like that. Awwww, spoilers. Anyway. Please hold on and wait for the next chappies.


	6. Chapter 6 Caught

**Chapter 6 Caught!**

Midorima watched Takao during their lunch break. The idiot had been typing his fingers away since morning. Even during classes, Takao's hands never stopped texting under his desk. And now when he was supposed to eat, his face was plastered on his phone, his fingers texting like crazy.

For reasons unknown to him, Midorima found that he was getting annoyed with how the idiot had been acting these past few weeks. Takao would immediately disappear right after their basketball practice and even during practice, he would faithfully be checking his phone every five minutes. Midorima knew Takao had had girlfriends in the past, some serious, some just for the fun of it. But he had never actually been this – this devoted.

Who was the new girl, then? As far as Midorima could see, Takao did not hang out exclusively with any girl from their school. If that was the case, then it must be from another school.

Midorima's brows were scrunched up pensively. The only good thing about this was that lately, Takao's game had been improving. He didn't look sidetracked anymore. In fact Takao looked completely cheerful nowadays it was beginning to make Midorima feel sick.

So this girl was the one making him so freakingly happy?

Midorin adjusted his glasses, looking miffed. And he had always thought that like him, basketball was enough to make Takao happy. Yeah. Basketball should be enough.

Xxx

That afternoon, during practice, Takao showed great enthusiasm during their routines. He never bungled with the ball this time, and during the match up with Midorima, Takao skillfully battled with Midorima's team, as he gave his all-out best to lead his team to victory.

Captain Otsubo was on Takao's team and the giant couldn't help but hug Takao fondly, "Good job, Takao! Good game today."

"Yep, he's in a totally good mood!" Kimura commented, to which the other guys chorused their agreement.

Takao simply smiled cheekily at them as he wiped his sweaty face. He had another date with Yui later and he was really looking forward to it. He had to get home asap to freshen up and then get ready for his date. They had planned to watch a movie tonight in Yui's house.

It was a Saturday tomorrow so he could stay over Yui's place as late as he could. This would be the second time that they would be meeting. And Takao knew he was surely getting laid tonight!

But duh! As if he could tell the other guys that.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Midorima drying his glasses with the hem of his uniform. The green eyed giant looked brooding and peeved. Yeah, of course. Midorin hated losing, even if it was just during practice.

Takao sighed. He wanted to go over there, slap Shin-chan's shoulder and cheer him up. But these were the things he was purposely avoiding that was why he was hooking up with another guy. Every time Takao was texting Yui, or Yui was calling him, Takao would forget about Shin-chan momentarily.

But whenever he caught a glimpse of the gloomy Miracle doing whatever he was that he was doing, whether just sitting with his arms crossed, listening intently to the teacher, or whether he was executing a perfectly formed shot, or whether he was simply breathing, Takao's feelings for him would just come rushing back. There was no way to help it. He really needed to get hooked more in Yui. He needed Yui to give him the best mind blowing sex that he hoped would totally make him forget about Midorima.

Yui was the easy way out to these conflicting feelings he held for his dear friend. No matter how he looked at it, Shin-chan must never know he was gay.

Shin-chan chose that moment to look sharply at him.

Takao's heart started beating wildly in his chest. He waved, instead of dwelling on the issue. "Good game, Shin-chan."

"Hn," the giant replied.

Then from the bench, inside Takao's duffel bag, his phone rang. Takao picked it up, looked at the caller ID and walked far away from the group. The other boys did not mind him as they were busy wiping their sweat and drinking water.

Of course the caller was Yui. Takao smiled dazzlingly. Perfect timing. "Hey, our practice just ended."

"Yeah? Ours, too."

"Really? Man, that's – uhhh – great."

"I'm taking a shower first, then, let's meet at the station," Yui suggested.

Takao thought for a moment. "Is it okay if I'll be running a little late? I'm going home first to get ready. And also I don't want to carry my heavy bag with me."

"Sure sure. No problem. Just – uhhh – Kazu-kun?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't take too long, okay?" Yui's voice dropped into a whisper.

Takao was puzzled. "Okay. Why?"

Yui was slightly stuttering. "Uhhh – 'cause – I can't wait to – uhhh – see you."

Takao fought off the sudden heat that settled on his cheeks. He didn't want the other guys to see this kind of expression on his face. But damn. When Yui talked so sweetly like that he felt blushing and giggling like a girl. "Ahhh – you silly. Whatever. Wait for me. I might take a little longer, is that fine?"

"Yeah. If it's you. No matter how long."

"Shit, stop sweet talking to me over the phone, dummy!" Takao hissed, smiling.

"Why?"

"'Coz I can't help blushing and the guys would think I'm an idiot."

"Naaaah. They'll just think you're talking to your sweet cute girlfriend."

"Yeah," Takao snorted. "Who's taller than me and – YIKEEEES!" he blurted out, jumping a foot away.

"Why? What's wrong?" Yui was asking.

Takao's heart started racing. Midorima was standing behind him, looking as if he wanted to say something and he was obviously waiting for Takao's conversation to be over. Damn, his exchange with Yui was pretty innocent enough, right? How much of it did Midorima hear?

"No – nothing… Uhmm… I'll just text you when I'm ready to go to the station, okay?"

"Okay. See you, then."

"'Kay. Bye."

Both boys hung up. Nervously, Takao smiled up at his tall teammate. "Hey! That was a hell of a game, Shin-chan!"

"Hn. You looked energetic yourself, Takao," Midorima replied, his tone monotonous, though his eyes looked stormy.

"Really? I was hoping you'd think so. You know, I've been trying to – uhhh – really do my best. I know we need to be prepared for Rakuzan. You're amazing – as always." Takao tried to give him a dazzling smile and he made an effort to keep it pasted on his face.

But Midorima was just glaring at him and at his phone. "Your girlfriend?" he quipped.

Takao looked at the phone in his hand then back at his green eyed teammate. "Uhhh –" He stupidly stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Don't you think it's about time you introduce her to us?" Midorima asked.

Takao's eyes widened. "What?"

"Is she from another school?"

"Uhhhh – y-yeah."

"Is this the reason why you go home early every day? To meet her?"

Takao was feeling suffocated. What was up with all these questions anyway? "She's not – I mean, I'm just busy with stuff… And – "

"Are you meeting her today?" Midorima pressed on.

"Well… Yeah. Why?"

"My Okaa-san is asking me to buy this cake from the store. It's a flavor I had not heard of before. I was hoping you could help me pick it out. I have the name listed but I have no idea how it looks like. I thought you'd be able to decide which the best is," Shin-chan explained mechanically.

Takao suddenly felt guilty. In the past, he had been the one who thought of ways how to hang out with Shin-chan after school. He was Midorima's only friend. And now he was asking for help.

Takao was torn. He wanted to accompany Midorima. But he also had already made an appointment with Yui. And Yui was such a nice guy. Takao didn't want to disappoint him.

Midorima watched the indecisiveness on Takao's face. For some reason, Shin-chan felt monumentally surprised that he was beginning to wish Takao would choose him over this nameless girlfriend he had whom he'd just probably met recently.

With horror, as Midorima realized it, he turned away. "No matter. I'll just ask the by the confectioner store."

"Wait, Shin-chan!" Takao called out.

Midorima turned back to Takao. Takao looked upset. "I'm sorry I can't come with you."

Midorima squared his shoulders. He tried not to show how disappointed he was. He thought when Takao called him back that Takao would choose to accompany him. Just like the old times. But of course. Whoever this girlfriend of his was, she was more important.

Shin-chan shrugged. "I really don't care." Then he walked away.

Takao gripped the phone in his hand. This attitude of Shin-chan was the one he did not particularly like. Shin-chan could be pretty rude and uncaring towards people when he felt like it. In the past Takao would sometimes think it was cute, that Midorima could just blurt out whatever mean thing he wanted to say without caring how it sounded to other people.

But today Takao felt hurt that after all this time of showing his affection, his concern, his respect to Midorima, the guy could just carelessly brush him off like that.

Takao sighed. Another reason why he had to get tooootally over Shin-chan.

Oh well. Time to go home.

Xxx

Takao and Yui were sitting closely to each other on the sofa. They were watching a horror flick and the scenes were seriously scary that even though they were both guys, both of them couldn't help but squeal with fright. Then they would laugh afterwards at how stupid they might have looked.

Halfway through the film, Takao noticed that they were sitting so close to each other. Yui seemed practically on top of him. Takao shifted on his seat. "Hey…" he whispered.

Yui's adorable face was leaning very close to him. "Yeah?" came the breathy answer.

Takao wanted to speak, but he was suddenly speechless, looking up at Yui's dark brown eyes. He felt the stirrings of desire deep in his underbelly, spreading throughout his entire body until he could think of nothing else but kissing that delicious mouth just inches away from his.

Yui seemed to be thinking the same thing. The pretty boy smiled. "I knew this was a good movie to watch."

Takao's brows furrowed in confusion. "Huh?"

"You know? Horror movies. Never fail to get the guy and the girl snuggled together."

"Nice. Very creative of you," Takao said, moistening his lips in anticipation.

Yui's arms slowly wrapped around Takao. The embrace was loose, giving Takao space to move away if he wanted to. "Can I kiss you, Kazu?"

Takao knew he was blushing like crazy. But he really wanted this. He'd been waiting for this so badly. He nodded. "Yeah."

Yui exhaled a heavy breath he was holding in. "Great…"

Takao suddenly remembered something. "But your parents… They may walk in and – "

"They usually get home later than this. And my sister is away on a sleepover with her friends. It's okay."

"Okay…"

"Kazu…" Yui moaned lovingly before he pressed his mouth on Takao. Takao shut his eyes tight. He waited for the feel of Yui's lips on his. And when it came he felt like melting. Yeah, they definitely had chemistry.

At first the kiss was soft, the pace was slow. It was just a tentative brushing of both their lips. Takao opened his eyes, just in time to see Yui open his. They were both blushing, and looking painfully shy about what they were doing. It was a sweet tender moment.

What Takao did, he boldly held Yui by the back of his head and tugged him closer. Yui seemed to get the meaning. Before their lips touched again, they gave each other a smile.

This time, there was more pressure in the kiss. Yui angled his head better so that his tongue could penetrate Takao's mouth and reach every nook and cranny of it. Takao couldn't help but moan as his tongue brushed Yui's. The feeling was so hot! And he was getting restless. He wanted more.

The kiss was turning carnal. They were eating each other up, while Yui's hands were running all over Takao's back, his sides, his chest.

"Yui…" Takao cried out as Yui's nails scraped his sensitive nipple under his shirt. Yui even pinched the hard bud, then rolled it between his fingers. "Yui…"

"Damn, you're so sexy," Yui breathed against his mouth.

"You too."

"Can I take your shirt off?" Yui asked.

Takao couldn't help but chuckle. He pulled away and buried his flushed face on the crook of Yui's neck. He was cackling uncontrollably.

Yui was looking puzzled. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're so funny! You're asking me if you can take off my shirt? What am I? Some girl?"

Yui found himself smiling, too. "It's just that – you told me it's your first time. And I don't want to rush you and – "

"Shut up, big boy, and kiss me," Takao ordered.

The two boys continued making out. Takao was one hundred per cent sure he was going to get some tonight.

Naturally, pants would be opened, zippers would be pulled down. Both of them were shirtless and their pants were unbuttoned. Takao was still shy to get his hand inside Yui's underwear. He was just reaching for it when he felt Yui's hand rubbing his erection. "Yui… that feels good."

"Yeah? I know something that'll make you feel better."

Takao let Yui take over for some time, giving him enough time since Takao knew he would be fucking the boy later.

Yui pulled down Takao's pants and underwear altogether off Takao's legs, making the smaller boy completely bare. Just right there in the living room. "You know what? Let's go to my room."

"Okay."

Takao picked up his clothes which were scattered everywhere, covering his crotch. Yui smiled softly at him and picked him up, making his legs wrap around Yui's hips. "Nice."

"Put me down, you dummy!" Takao squealed, laughing.

The two boys crossed the room towards Yui's bedroom. Yui closed the door with his foot and dumped Takao unceremoniously on the bed, making Takao bounce off the mattress. They were still both laughing as Yui covered him with his body.

The foreplay continued. Takao felt that he was enjoying it. In fact he was enjoying the feeling so much that when he felt something poking at his ass hole he didn't react immediately.

Only when the insistent poking became a sting did he scoot up the bed away from Yui.

Yui was looking confused. "Kazu-kun?"

Takao tried to hide the fear he was feeling at the moment. "You were uhhh – you were… I think your fingers were – "

Yui smiled kindly. "Of course. Without any preparation, it will hurt more than what is necessary."

Takao tried to act cool. "Uhh – dude. I'm not bottoming."

Yui's face fell. It was so obvious how crushed he looked. "But I – I've never bottomed before, too."

Takao wiped at his face. The mood had suddenly turned gloomy. "I'm sorry. You know it's my first time and – It's not fair that I will be the one to be the bottom right away."

"I'll make it really good for you, Kazu, I swear. Of course it'll hurt a little, but you should expect that. I promise I'll be very gentle with you. I'll take care of you."

"Yui, you just said you've never bottomed before. So how would you exactly know how good or bad it would feel?"

"My boyfriend. I mean my friend who's my ex. He loved it when we had sex. He said it really felt good when I did something about his prostate. I swear I'll be gentle." Yui was looking so desperate it was crushing Takao's heart that he was rejecting him.

But no matter how it looked, Takao couldn't bring himself to do it. He wouldn't be able to submit completely to anyone like that. Not even for Yui. Sure, maybe if they dated longer he would be able to let go of this inhibition. But definitely not now.

Yui should be more considerate and be the one to bottom since he was the one who had done this sex-with-another-guy thing before. But Takao did not say it. It might offend Yui and he didn't want that.

Takao shook his head. "I'm sorry. I'm okay with everything else. But not – that. I can't give that up."

The silence which settled between them was filled with awkwardness and it stretched on until Takao could feel his erection dwindling entirely. What a nice night.

Then Yui moved to kiss Takao gently. "It's okay. We can just jerk each other off or something. I really like you, Kazu."

Takao nodded. "Yeah. Like I said, anything's fine with me. Just not penetration. Oh, but if it's okay that I do you, then – "

Yui snickered as he firmly shook his head. "I'm not giving up my ass either."

"Okay then. Stalemate," Takao said.

"Right. Stalemate."

In the end it was not so bad. They did further experimentations. Giving head was one of them and Takao felt elated as he came into Yui's mouth. As he returned the favor, he felt that maybe, given some time, he would be able to convince Yui to bottom for him so that they could go all the way.

All in all, his first time with a guy was great. It was amazing, even.

What he didn't like about it, though, as soon as they both had come, that Takao found himself imagining if it would be this good if his partner was Shin-chan.

What would be the kind of face that Shin-chan would make as Takao sucked him off?

As he and Yui lay side by side, while Yui's arms were wrapped around him, Takao still felt empty. He knew he should be thinking of no one else but the naked boy beside him but he just couldn't stop wishing that it was Midorima who was with him on the bed.

Xxx

Over the couple of days that followed, Takao became increasingly dedicated to his girlfriend, which Midorima could observe. It seemed that he held his phone all the time. And he was always texting and calling someone.

Shin-chan was getting more pissed every day.

He hated the way Takao smiled like an idiot whenever he texted this person. That smile used to be reserved for him in the past! Takao never smiled like that to anyone but him!

But now his beaming face was directed towards someone else. Midorima massaged his throbbing temple. He didn't know why he was so upset! This wasn't the first time that Takao had gotten a girlfriend.

It was probably because, in the past, no matter who his girlfriend was, his time and attention were still devoted towards Midorima. In fact there were those times when Takao would choose to hang out with him even when the girl would invite him somewhere. That had given Midorima the feeling of superiority over whomever girl Takao was dating at the moment.

But now. Midorima hadn't even seen the girl yet. And Takao seemed so enamored with her.

One day, as Shin-chan was in the grocery store buying something, through the clear window he caught sight of Takao on the other side of the street, walking side by side with a taller guy who was wearing a different uniform. Takao and the guy looked like normal buddies and they were laughing about something.

Midorima watched the two as they walked away. In fact, Midorima moved closer to the window so he could watch them walk off until they were out of his sight.

Takao was with another guy?

From a different school?

Midorima rubbed his jaw pensively. Shouldn't Takao be hanging out with his girlfriend at this moment? Whenever he fled early from their practice and the guy would tease him about being so hooked with this new girl that he didn't want to introduce to anyone, Takao wouldn't object and went along with the teasing. So Midorima had always been under the assumption that if he would see Takao anywhere, then it would be with that girl, whoever she was.

But a different guy?

Midorima was even more pissed. So Takao was avoiding hanging out with him because he had a new buddy?

That stupid idiot.

Midorima counted one to ten. He wanted to storm to Takao and hit him with something. They were supposed to be friends, weren't they? How could Takao suddenly up and stop hanging out with him in favor of some other guy who was from another school? Takao was pretty busy with school and club activities. When could he have had the time to go out and meet a new friend?

Midorima continued sulking in the corner.

Xxx

Midorima felt it was not his business whoever Takao hung out with during his spare time. He did not own Takao.

That was what he had been telling himself in the grocery store.

But thirty minutes later he found himself on the front door of the Takaos, ringing the doorbell and waiting patiently for someone to answer. Maybe Takao was home, maybe he was not. If he wasn't then he could just chat with Takao's mom for a bit and eat some snacks before he went on his way. Then Takao would surely know he came for a visit. Besides, it had been a while since he came to Takao's house. Months actually. And in the past he used to be here almost every day.

Takao's mom answered the door. "Midorin-kun? Oh, child, it has been a while. Come in! I didn't know you were coming."

"Good afternoon, Oba-san," Midorima greeted, bowing.

"Have you eaten? I have already prepared some food for Takao and his friend. You can just go up. They're probably playing video games, now," she said kindly to him.

"So Takao is with his – friend?"

"Yes. He seems to be a very nice boy. Kazu said they met through a common pal. I was wondering if you and my son had a falling out since you haven't come over for a while and here he is with a new friend. Are you and Kazu okay, though?"

Midorima solemnly nodded. "Yes, Oba-san."

"Then just go up. The snacks I prepared should be enough for all of you. Tell Kazu to come down if you run out of biscuits, okay?"

"Hai."

"Okay, go on. I'm cooking. You should stay for dinner. Yoshizawa-kun is staying."

Midorima wrinkled his nose. So that was the name of the new friend.

Not knowing what these feelings of resentment were boiling inside him, Shin-chan trudged quietly up the stairs. He stood before Takao's door. He held the door knob but was reluctant to twist it open.

Then he heard the voices from inside. "I soooo totally own your ass, Yui!" Takao was screeching.

"Oh no, you don't, Kazu! How many times have I told you you're not getting it?"

Laughter from the two boys.

Midorima inched closer to the door so he could hear better.

Takao was speaking. "Can we play a different game? You suck so bad at this. I know I can beat you with my hands tied."

"Awww, you want a different game, Kazu?"

"Hahaha. Very funny, idiot," came Takao's tender reply.

Midorima couldn't believe it.

The two boys were talking to each other and calling each other by their first names so casually as if they were completely at ease with with each other.

Shin-chan was shaking in anger by the door.

How dare Takao get so familiar with someone like this and suddenly stop hanging out with his best friend Shin-chan?

There was silence form the other side of the door. Midorima exhaled resolutely and swung the door open.

He froze where he was standing.

The two boys inside were completely wrapped around each other, sitting on the floor at the side of the bed and there was no mistaking the fact that they were kissing!

Faces pasted on each other, mouths fused…

KISSING!

Midorima's mouth opened so wide he felt his jaw about to hit the floor.

The two boys inside gasped and looked at the frozen giant by the door. The look of horror on Takao's face mirrored Midorima's own.

Time seemed to stand still. Takao was so shocked he was not able to move from his position, still hugging Yui there on the floor. Yui, likewise was so shocked he was also paralyzed.

Takao could hear the loud roaring beating of his heart. His throat was painfully tightening up until it was hard to breathe. He was caught!

Midorima would surely hate him for the rest of his life!

Xxx

Ouch. Okay. On to the next chapter. I'm writing it now.


	7. Chapter 7 Reaction

**Chapter 7 Reaction**

Takao, his heart thumping rose to his full height. He walked to where his friend Midorima stood, petrified by the door.

Takao knew his knees were shaking. He even almost stumbled at one point. But the desperation on his face was clear. "Shin- Shin-chan… Please. I can explain! It was nothing. It was…"

Stormy green eyes gave him a once over. Then those green eyes fixed on Yui with a hate so deep Yui felt a hole being drilled into his body by the penetrating gaze. All at once, he felt bad for Takao. He would definitely be losing his friend after today. Homophobia was common among athletes like them.

"Shin-chan, this is my… errr… friend. We were just – uhhm – fooling around and –"

"ENOUGH!" roared Midorima. After casting one last baleful look at Takao, he left and flew down the stairs.

Takao sank onto the floor. It was over. The friendship he was doing all his best to protect was over.

Yui was also too weak to move so he sat there by the side of the bed, head hung low. "Uhhh – so that was your Shin-chan, huh?"

Takao croaked, "Yeah."

"He's – pretty scary. You really think you're in love with him?" Yui asked, as if he couldn't believe it himself.

Takao curled into a ball on the floor, not minding that the door was left ajar. He was not in the mood to move. How would he face Midorima at school tomorrow? Or at practice? His bestfriend and basketball partner had just seen him making out with another guy! No one in his right mind could mistake that for something else. His secret was out.

And the person who had to catch him by the act was none other than Midorima!

Urrrrggghhhh. The whole universe was truly conspiring against him.

Downstairs, Midorima was huffing, pure white hot hate filling him up. He had to get away from here. He didn't know why he was this angry. He didn't know the fucking why!

When he reached the foot of the stairs he heard Takao's mom from the kitchen. "Kazu? Kazu, is that you? Are you out of biscuits?"

Midorima froze.

He just froze there, not knowing what to do. Or say.

"Kazu?" she called out again.

Midorima cleared his throat, hoping his voice did not tremble so much. "Oba-san, it is me."

"Oh, Midorin-kun…" she crooned, still not coming out from the kitchen. "Did you need anything?"

Midorima counted from one to ten, trying to calm down his wildly beating heart. "No, Oba-san. I – actually forgot something – "

Then he ran back upstairs.

Takao's mom peeked from the kitchen, looking puzzled.

Back in the bedroom, Takao's head shot up. Even Yui became alert. Someone was making too much noise ascending the stairs.

Midorima burst inside the door and this time he looked resolute about something. Takao tried to stand up. "Shin-chan?"

Midorima faced Yui and snarled at him. "You! Get out. Takao and I need to talk!"

Yui himself bristled with anger. He stood and even though he was three inches shorter than Midorima, faced the giant without an ounce of fear. "Who are you to tell me what to do? Don't think I don't know what homophobic jerks like you want to do in situations like this! If you ever think of bullying Takao and hurting him –"

"You think I would hurt him under his own roof? Are you an idiot?!" Shin-chan shot back, advancing on Yui.

Yui was meeting him head on, fists clenched. "Shut up! If you're spoiling for a fight, I'd love nothing more than to give it to you!"

SLAAAAAMMM!

Takao closed his door, looking stricken with fear. He sagged against the door. "Guys, please… My mom's just downstairs. Shin-chan, please – just stop. And Yui… Yui, I think you better go home."

Yui shook his head, his gaze turning to Takao. His eyes softened. "No. I will not leave you here to this jerk who obviously wants to give you a hard time."

"I said get out!" Midorima hissed, obviously trying not to shout as he also did not want Takao's mom to hear the commotion.

"Yui, please…" Takao begged by the door.

Mightily pissed, Yui picked up his bag and brushed past Midorima towards the door. What he did, he hooked an arm around Takao's shoulders and gave him a fierce hug. "If he lays a finger on you I will beat him up, whether you love the guy or not. I swear, Kazu," he whispered.

Takao shook his head. "He's not like that. Just – go, please. I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I'll call you after five minutes."

Takao couldn't help but smile at Yui's over protectiveness, as if he was some simpering little girl who needed Yui's concern. Yui was giving Midorima death glares as he stepped out of the room.

As the door shut, Takao leaned on it, refusing to face the basketball prodigy behind him. He was feeling too humiliated that Midorima would discover this side of him in this disgraceful manner.

They both stood in silence, not knowing what to say. Midorima had demanded that Yui leave so that he and Takao could talk but at this point Shin-chan didn't know how and where to start.

The silence was heavy, the tension so stick it was stifling. Shin-chan sat on the bed, not making any sound. Takao's face was still plastered on the door, not budging from his spot.

Shin-chan took in a heavy breath. "Since when?"

Takao was staring at the varnished wood in front of him. His voice, when it came out was very small. "I'm sorry, Shin-chan."

"Stop it!" Midorima lashed out, getting angry again.

"I didn't want anyone to find out. Please believe me. I'm trying to be discreet about it. I didn't want anything to change between us. Between our friends in the basketball club. If I ask you to be quiet about this, will you do that for me? Please?"

Midorima's head was throbbing with sudden pain. He massaged his aching temple. "That's not what I asked."

Takao was still cowering by the door. "What do you want to know?"

"Since when have you – felt like this?"

Takao shrugged. "I can't tell. Weeks. Months."

"This Yoshizawa character, how long have you known him?" Midorima asked, crossing his arms. In his mind the pieces of the puzzle were beginning to fit.

"More than a month, maybe."

"Where did you meet?"

Takao wanted to bang his head on the door. "Through some stupid chatroom. Then we met in person and we – kind of clicked. Since then we've been texting."

Midorima got his answer. "So there has never been a girlfriend at all?"

"None."

Midorima raised his voice. "Takao, face me while you speak. We can't talk like this."

Takao ran his hand through his hair in a distressed manner. "Look, Shin-chan, if you have asked all your questions it would be better if –"

"I said face me while we talk! How do you expect us to carry out a decent conversation like this?" Midorima thundered.

Takao muttered a foul curse and turned around, his face flushed, his eyes cast downward. "What else is there to talk about? I only ask you to keep quiet about this. I know I have not been the best of friend to you since we started high school… But I trust you to keep this secret. It will – completely destroy me if this gets out. And Yui, too. He's also an athlete in his school. We both have been very cautious when we're together outside. I just had no idea you would be coming to visit today. I – You're not supposed to find out about this. I – I'm sorry that you did. I hope – what friendship we have is enough that you wouldn't… rat me out…"

"Takao, be quiet!" Shin-chan hissed.

"I'm really sorry," Takao whispered, head hung in shame.

Midorima turned away. Out of all his teammates in Shuutoku, it was Takao who held his respect the most. That was why Midorima was extremely peeved at him during those times when his play was off. It was because he knew Takao was a hundred times better than what he was showing.

"Is this also the reason why you've started avoiding me?"

Takao gasped and looked up at the love of his life sitting so calmly on his bed. There was no way he would admit he was attracted to Shin-chan. He was in enough trouble as it was.

"Huh? Why do you say that?"

"I just noticed, baka. You've stopped hanging out with me after class, or after practice. Is this because of this? That you were afraid I was going to find out?" Shin-chan probed.

Their eyes met. Takao nodded meekly. "I was kinda – uhhm – trying to figure out what I really wanted during those times. When I first found out, I was confused as hell. So as much as possible I wanted distance myself from you and the guys from the team. I didn't want anyone finding out…"

Midorima uncrossed his arms and placed his hands on his knees as he sat upright. He looked directly at Takao. "Were you afraid you'd try out something with me if we would be left here in this room alone?"

Takao felt like choking on the question. So straight to the point. Really, Midorima was not known as someone who minced his words. Takao faked a laugh. "Are you crazy? With you? I'm not that sick, dude. You're like – a – a – brother to me. You're my best friend! Of course I wouldn't try doing anything with you! You have to trust me on this. I don't want to scare you away. I value our friendship, man!"

Takao watched as Midorima quietly pondered on what he just said. Takao was beginning to calm down. He was giving the right answers to Midorima's questions. There was no way anything could give away the truth that he was secretly and madly in love with this green eyed Miracle.

For some reason, Midorima became even more disturbed, though he schooled his face not to show any outward emotion. So Takao had thought of trying out new things with another boy – this Yui – and not with him.

That was pretty annoying.

Midorima didn't know what he wanted to think anymore. He was formulating another question when Takao's phone went off.

Takao looked helplessly at the cellphone on the lying somewhere on his bed.

Midorima adjusted his glasses. "Just answer it. If you don't that idiot may come running back here. I don't want to see his face."

Takao nodded and crossed the room to snatch his phone away. Then he went back to the door. "Hello, Yui? Yeah, I'm fine. No, he's not hurting me! I'm fine… I'll call you later. Just – it's okay. We're only talking. No, he's not threatening me! Yui, I'm hanging up now. I'll call you, okay? Bye."

Takao ended the call and put the phone in his pocket. "Sorry about that."

"He seems over protective of you. Is he your boyfriend?"

Takao rolled his eyes. "Duh, Shin-chan! You think I'd go around kissing guys for nothing? Of course he's my boyfriend. He's been teaching me how to cope with – you know – this. With being… not the same as most people. Or most guys, for this matter."

Midorima stood. "I heard everything that I wanted to hear. I'm leaving."

The Miracle prodigy did not even care to glance Takao's way as he crossed the room to get to the door. Takao moved aside a little. "Hey, Shin-chan… You wouldn't tell on me, would you?"

Midorima glared at the smaller boy, looking irritated. "Do you think so little of me that I would waste my time spreading rumors that people would not believe anyway? I spend my time doing important activities. Unlike you. So don't go on accusing me of things you would have probably done yourself if you were in my shoes."

Even though Midorima phrased his words in a mean way, Takao couldn't help but sag in relief. If Shin-chan said he wouldn't spread this news out then he definitely would not. Takao knew Midorima was someone hecould trust even with his own life.

"Shin-chan… Thanks," he exclaimed, looking extremely grateful. "You'r e the best friend any one can ever have."

Midorima stared at him with his intense green eyes for a while, though his face remained impassive. He turned his head away after some time. "Tell your mom I'm sorry that I can't stay for dinner."

"Okay."

"Walk me out," Midorima demanded.

Takao couldn't help but smile. Even if Midorima had learned of a very shocking discovery about Takao, he acted as if he was prepared to put it past behind them.

He still acted as mean and bossy as before. Takao knew it would probably break his heart if Midorima started acting cold and disgusted towards him. He wouldn't know how he would be able to take it.

"Hurry, baka!" Shin-chan called out from half way through the stairs.

Takao yelled out, "Coming!"

Xxx

That night Midorima couldn't sleep at all.

He kept tossing and turning on is bed, trying his damn best to clear away the image of Takao kissing another boy from his head.

The visions of the scenario he had walked in on inside Takao's room were torturing him. And the most disturbing fact about it was that Midorima realized he was tremendously peeved because Takao, his friend Takao was kissing a guy he, Shin-chan didn't know while doing this stupid gender experimentation!

Couldn't Takao have done this with someone he knew better instead of some virtual stranger? Meeting from some internet site! Baaaahhh! What a foolish way to meet!

Midorima knew he was getting into a fit for nothing. Did that Yui guy even love Takao?

What did men do together anyway?

Uggghhhh.

How could one guy be attracted to another guy who had the same bits as him? During the many conversations that Midorima had heard from some of the perverted classmates, it was said that the bigger the boobs, the better it was for the guy. For whatever reason Shin-chan had no clue.

Takao and Yui both had no big boobs to speak of. So why were they attracted to each other?

Cold sweat continued to break out on his skin. Damn, he just couldn't sleep!

Desperate for some peace of mind, Midorima got up and went to turn on his laptop. He had been immersed in basketball almost all his life that he had no one else to blame but himself why he had no clue about how things went between people.

Between girls and boys. And alas, between boys themselves.

Midorima waited for a search engine site to come up. Then he started typing: _gay relationships._

He came across an article in Wikipedia describing what a gay relationship was, and why men felt that way towards other men.

Midorima found himself captivated by the concept.

Then a link made him curious: _gay sex._

Shin-chan, with trembling fingers, clicked on the link.

He had to gasp.

Everything was described in graphic detail. There were even pictures of real men having anal sex in all sorts of positions.

Midorima ate everything up, half fascinated and half bothered. He didn't know how to take it all in. So Takao could have already – done this thing?

_They're using the backdoor? _Midorima thought to himself.

It was crazy.

He closed his eyes. Suddenly an image of Takao bent over, his ass exposed up in the air flashed in Midorima's mind.

He could picture out a lewd expression on Takao's face, like the face of the guy he had seen on the computer.

Surprisingly, as much as Shin-chan first thought it would disgust him, it didn't. It simply did not. He found the image of Takao's naked skin underneath him, completely being subdued by him, unexpectedly stirring up new sensations in his loins that made his shaft painfully hard beneath his shorts.

Midorima had to look down at his lap to find out what was going on.

He was having an erection.

Just by imagining Takao naked and bent over.

A shiver passed through his body.

Midorima, once again stared at his lap in horror. This couldn't be happening.

This was seriously not happening.

Xxx

Isn't Shin-chan cute or what when he's so stupid about everything? Hahahaha. Anyway. I always have fun writing about Midorin-kun. He's really a challenge to write about.

Thanks for all those who supported. Woooohoooo. I'm posting my third chappie for the day! Hehehehe. Thanks for all the compliments. I love you, all my pretty babies! Rock on!


	8. Chapter 8 Courting

**Chapter 8 Courting**

That morning, during class, Takao fiddled with his phone as the teacher's voice droned on about their lessons. Takao had his chin propped on his fist, looking gloomy. He could feel a hole being drilled at the side of his face. He knew Shin-chan spent the better part of the day glaring at him.

His phone vibrated. Naturally Takao's hand slipped under his text so he could text. He was a master texter even if he was not looking. As he continued to type under his desk, he chanced a glance towards Midorima.

Indeed, the giant's gaze was burning. Takao smiled sheepishly, hoping everything was still alright between them.

"Takao," Midorima whispered low, but his voice held a warning.

"Hmm?"

"Stop texting. We're in class."

"Oh, okay. Sorry."

"Put your phone away," Shin-chan demanded.

Takao sighed. "Okay." After sending a reply to Yui that he wouldn't be able to text until lunch break, he did put his phone away.

When Takao turned back to Midorima he found the giant sitting back on his chair, a smug expression on his face, as if he was gloating even. Takao shrugged, not knowing what to make of that kind of expression.

During lunch break, as kids ate their bento meals in groups, as usual, Shin-chan sat alone on his chair, eating his food quietly. Takao was also eating his sandwich on his desk as he continued texting Yui.

After some time, he glanced at Midorima again. He realized he was always doing that. Sighing, Takao picked up his fruit juice and unfinished sandwich and walked to Midorima's seat. He pulled a chair with his foot and sat down with a plop, facing the slightly startled Miracle.

Midorima was staring expectantly at him.

Takao had an embarrassed look on his face. "Uhhhm, I guess there's really no point in trying to avoid you when you know everything about me."

Midorima continued to coolly eat, slowly picking up his food with his chopsticks. As much as possible Takao didn't stare and watch so much even though even the way his Shin-chan ate was fascinating.

"Takao."

"Hmmm?"

"Isn't gyouza your favorite?"

"Ehhh?" Takao looked down at Midorima's lunchbox at the pieces of fried dumplings. "Uhm, yeah. Why?"

"I like my dumpling better when steamed. You can have it if you want," Midorima offered, in his usual monotonous voice.

Takao's eyes widened. Woooow. Shin-chan was giving him his food? "Thanks, Shin-chan!" Takao smiled so brightly as he reached for a gyouza, eating the piece in one go. He almost choked with how big it was but he simply laughed. He was soooo happy!

Midorima adjusted his glasses, looking concerned. "Don't it eat all at once, idiot!"

"'M okay."

Midorima turned away, rolling his eyes. "Stupid."

Takao merely continued making goofy faces as he finished the dumplings one by one. Midorima pretended he was eating intently but he constantly shot surreptitious glances at the cheerful boy in front of him. Takao was even eating with his mouth half open. How crude.

There was a tiny bit of dumpling wrapper stuck on the corner of Takao's mouth. Takao was happily chewing, his eyes directed on the remaining gyouza in Shin-chan's bento.

Midorima's hand itched. He was getting distracted by that piece of food on Takao's face.

Takao frowned as he glanced at Shin-chan. The giant was watching him intensely. Takao sighed. He was used to these deep penetrating gazes which Midorima made all the time. He really was like that once he was captivated by something. But somehow, every time Midorima looked at him like that he wanted to squirm under the scrutiny.

Slowly, Midorima's hand reached up. Towards the poor unsuspecting boy's face. Takao paused from chewing. His brain suddenly felt like shutting down when he felt Midorima's thumb on the corner of his mouth.

Shin-chan was wiping at his face. Shin-chan was touching him!

Takao was petrified for a second. He completely blanked out.

Even Midorima looked uneasy as he wiped the food away. In a low tone of voice he said, "There was – uhhh – something on your face." Then he retracted his hand.

When Takao felt the blood circulating again in his body, he turned his flushed face away.

Likewise, Midorima turned back to his food, head bowed low.

The two boys did not say anything more.

Xxx

During club practice.

Midorima was in the middle of the court, in the middle of making a jump shot when he noticed Takao sitting on the bench happily chatting with someone on the phone. It was Takao's team's turn to be on break during the routines. Currently, it was Midorima's group who was training.

Sudden anger assailed Midorima once more.

He let go of the ball haphazardly, his glare still directed towards the smiling idiot on the bench.

A chorus of gasps filled the air. Midorima's shot missed! It was a simple jump shot and Shin-chan was even near the basket. But he missed?

Their basketball prodigy missed?

Even Takao who was watching the ball had a horrified look on his face. He couldn't believe Midorima would miss a simple shot like that! When Takao turned to the green eyed giant he cringed.

Yep. It was positive that Midorin was giving him a glare so malevolent it could burn a hole right through him.

"Midorima? What's wrong?" Captain Otsubo called out.

Gritting his teeth in anger, Midorin stomped to where Takao was on the bench, stood over him and held out a hand. "Your phone," he barked at the poor point guard who looked clueless.

"Shin-chan?"

"Give it to me!" Midorima snapped.

Trembling, Takao didn't know what to do so he simply handed the phone over.

Midorima, in the no-nonsense voice of his, said evenly on the phone, "With all due respect, Takao is in the middle of club activities. We would appreciate if you will refrain from calling him. Please wait until we are done. We cannot have him distracted at this time."

Takao wanted to wither and die at that moment. Even the other boys of Shuutoku were simply surprised that Midorima would say something like that to the person over the other end of Takao's phone.

Technically Takao was on break so he wasn't being disturbed.

And wasn't it Midorima who acted as if he was distracted in the first place?

Takao ran a hand over his face. How would he apologize to Yui after this?

Yui on the other end retorted,_ Who's this?_

"This is one of the teammates of Takao."

Yui asked, _Is this you, Midorima-kun?_

"Hai."

Shin-chan heard a heavy sigh at the other end of the line. _You know what, Shin-chan? If only Takao wasn't completely convinced that you're a hundred per cent straight, I'd think you're jealous about us and just want to keep us apart._

Midorima answered calmly, "Think what you will. But do not disturb Takao. Good bye." Then he hung up.

Midorima handed the phone back to the panicking point guard as if nothing out of the ordinary took place. "Shin-chan, why did you – "

"Focus on the game, Takao," Midorima replied firmly, authoritatively, booking no argument.

Takao's shoulders slumped visibly as he watched Shin-chan's broad back as the tall Miracle walked calmly back to court.

Sigh.

Sometimes, Takao couldn't really figure out what went inside his Shin-chan's mind.

After practice, Takao was getting ready to leave early as usual. Some of the upper classmen were eating barbecue. It was Shin-chan's turn to do cleaning duties today.

One by one, boys filed out of the court. Midorima dutifully began picking up the balls they used for practice and began putting them on the cart which he would take to the storage room.

Takao stood to leave. He glanced back at Midorima who was diligently working. Damn.

Why was Shin-chan so annoyingly perfect even when he was being rude or bossy or mean? Takao looked at his phone. He and Yui were supposed to hang out today after practice.

Takao, again, looked torn.

He enjoyed Yui's company immensely but he terribly missed those times when he used to hang out with Midorin.

_I'm such an idiot._

Takao began typing on his phone. _Hey, Yui. Sorry, I can't make it today. The guys are extending practice and…_

Xxx

Midorima was drying the ball up with a rag before he placed it on the cart when Takao appeared beside him to pick up another ball. Shin-chan was startled for a moment but he quickly recovered.

"Hey, there, Shin-chan! Need some help?" Takao cheerfully asked.

"I thought you'd be leaving early. Like always," the Miracle tartly replied.

Takao grinned. "Naaah. It's fine. Yui's okay even if we don't see each other every day."

"Hn," Midorima grunted.

The two boys worked side by side, just like old times. Takao found that this bonding with Midorima was something that could never be compared to anyone. Even if they were merely friends. Every moment spent with Shin-chan was special.

Midorima kept on glancing at Takao every chance he got. Why hadn't he noticed before how slight the point guard's built was? If he lost a little more weight he would be as small as a regular sized girl.

A sudden image of Takao wearing a school girl uniform flashed inside Shin-chan's brain. His cheeks colored until he felt his whole face and neck burning. What a horrible thought! He had to stop thinking about these things.

At one point Takao kept on bending over to pick the balls one by one.

Midorima couldn't help his eyes following every movement of the smaller boy. His legs were not too thin, but not overly muscular either. He could almost compare them to a girl's shapely legs.

And damn.

As Takao bent so low to pick up one ball, Shin-chan could make out the shape of his round ass under the fabric of his shorts. Takao's spine curved in such a sexy manner that Midorima's hand itched to run his hand over it. He'd seen that one particular pose on the pictures he browsed over the internet. It was hot. And Takao looked hotter bent so low, his shapely ass sticking out like that.

As if…

Midorima trembled on his spot.

As if it was begging to be fucked.

Midorima wanted to bang his head on something. Why was he having these weird images in his head? Damn those pictures that he googled. Damn Wiki!

Takao turned to him and gasped. "Shin-chan?"

Midorima was able to get a shaky "What?" out. Barely.

"You're having a nosebleed."

Xxx

(Author's note: Sorry, guys. I just can't help but include this. I know it's so cliché in anime to get nosebleeds and whatnot, but it really tickles my funny bones. Hahahaha!)

Xxx

It was late when they finished. As they walked home, Takao felt hungry. His stomach was growling. They passed by an Okonomiyaki eatery and Takao whined, "Awwww, I'm starving. But my allowance for today is all dried up. Geeze. I guess we gotta head home asap."

Midorima pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Let's go in."

Takao frowned up at him. "Haaaaa?"

"Hurry."

Midorima went inside the eatery without another word. Takao scrambled to follow him inside.

"Itadakimasu!" Takao exclaimed cheerfuly as he latched on a sizzling plate of Okonomiyaki, courtesy of Shin-chan's treat! Wow, Shin-chan had never treated him out before!

The Miracle giant must be feeling that it was a lucky day today if he would treat a friend out.

Takao continued eating happily as Midorima watched him quietly, a soft expression on his face.

Midorima only realized now.

He really loved watching Takao eat.

Xxx

Takao looked dejectedly at the vendo machine. There was not a single Pocari Sweat in there. Practice was already starting and he needed to drink.

"Tsk! Useless machine!" he groused.

Kimura appeared by his side. "I think there are Pocari Sweats on the other vendo by the Chemistry Lab. Students rarely use that machine."

Takao scratched his head in annoyance. "But the Chem Lab is so far from here! Darn!"

"Go on. I'll just tell coach you'll be late for a few minutes."

Takao shook his head. "Naaah. I'll just get tap water and go there after practice."

"Okay, man. Whatever."

The two boys walked together towards the basketball court to start practice. They didn't notice a figure who just arrived in the area.

Midorima stared hard at the vendo machine.

Xxx

Coach and captain Otsubo were surveying the court.

"Where the heck is Midorima?" Otsubo yelled out.

The SHuutoku boys glanced around. Takao scratched his head in confusion. He and Midorima had left their class together, though Takao went ahead first and Midorima lingered by his locker. But where could he have gone to be this late?

He was never ever late before.

Practice resumed. The boys were dutifully doing their practice routines when Midorima walked into the court.

In his arms he carried five cans of Pocari Sweats, balancing them easily.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the basketball prodigy calmly cross the court, as if he wasn't 15 minutes late.

Midorima seemed unfazed with the attention anyway. He stopped by the bench where Takao was standing, as he waited for his turn to shoot the ball.

Midorima loomed over Takao.

Kimura yelled, "Hey! Pocari! Lemme have one!"

Midorima growled at the approaching boy. "Shut up. They're for – Takao."

Takao was shocked.

All the more when Shin-chan pushed the cans of Pocari Sweats onto Takao's arms then walking away to where some of the drills were taking place.

Takao was left standing there, looking ridiculously thunderstruck as he tried to balance the cans he held. Did this mean Shin-chan had purposely gone to the vendo by the Chem Lab to get these Pocaris even though it was so far away and he'd be running late?

What the fuck was that all about?

Xxx

**Day before Winter Cup.**

Takao lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling. Tomorrow was their dreaded match against Rakuzan. The practice that had ensued for the past days was pretty intense. And Takao would go home so tired all he wanted to do was sleep.

Naturally, it was Yui who would come over and visit him as Takao was too tired to go somewhere else. And as soon as Takao hit the bed he immediately slept, forgetting about his guest.

There were times when Yui would wake him up and they would fool around a bit before Yui went home. But time and again Yui would look at his poor boyfriend snoring so loudly that he didn't have it in his heart to wake him up. More often than not, he would simply kiss Takao's forehead and slip out when it was already late.

This afternoon, though, Takao was awake on the bed, just lying down, trying to relax. Yui was sitting on the floor, playing video games.

Even though the match against Rakuzan was tomorrow, Takao couldn't make himself think too much about their game. Of course Rakuzan was the number 1 high school team and Takao was sure they would have a hell of a time trying to beat them. But instead of getting nervous about what was going to happen tomorrow, all he could think about was how bizarre Midorima acted towards him nowadays.

Oh, the gloomy and reserved giant was still a man of few words, that bit of fact would never change, but lately, for some strange reason, even when Midorima would not say it, Takao could feel that Shin-chan demanded his attention more than what was normal.

And he seemed to be always giving him something. Just the other day when he had noticed a few of their classmates eating some cupcakes from a newly opened bakeshop near their school, he commented that he wanted one of those himself.

And surely, the next day, Midorima had a whole box of cupcakes from that bakeshop with different flavors, shoving it unceremoniously in Takao's face, saying his Mom bought a whole lot of boxes and she simply wanted to give away some to Takao.

Once Takao mentioned he wanted to get this particular CD from the music store but it was out of stock. And certainly the following day Midorima shoved that CD into his hands, saying it was an old CD of his that he didn't notice he had and if Takao wanted to borrow it then that was fine. But Takao could tell that the CD was in top shape, as if it had never been opened. If this couldn't be bought on the music store, then surely Shin-chan could have bought it online.

Takao wanted to go to Midotima and ask him why he was being so nice nowadays but he always chickened out. Knowing how curt the Miracle giant was, Shin-chan would just probably sneer at him and say it was all his imagination.

Takao sighed loudly. He'd been schooling himself to fall out of love with Shin-chan. He even got himself a boyfriend to forget all about him.

But as days passed, he was simply falling more and more for Midorima.

He couldn't help it. That was just how it was. Whether Shin-chan was extra nicer to him or not, that was just how the world went round, in Takao's opinion.

Arrrggghhh…

So what could he do to get Shin-chan out of his mind? Lately, as much as he cared for Yui, it simply was not cutting it anymore. Yui was more of a big brother to him anyway.

"Hey…" Yui called out from the floor, smiling up at Takao. "You're thinking pretty hard. Are you nervous about tomorrow's game?"

Takao didn't know how to answer, since he wasn't thinking about the Winter cup at all. "Uhhh – I guess. Yeah, of course."

Yui climbed on the bed and settled on top of Takao. "Too tired?"

Takao tried to move away. He couldn't remember the last time he made out with Yui, but at this point he couldn't make himself get excited at the thought. "Yeah. Sorry."

Yui kissed the top of his head. "It's okay. I'll go home and leave you to your rest. I know you need it."

Before Yui could completely get off the bed Takao squeezed him by the arm. "Thanks, man. You're really a great guy. And – don't forget to watch the game tomorrow, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll be there," Yui promised, dipping his head low to give Takao a short soft kiss. "I'll see you, then."

Takao dropped back on the bed, sighing morosely.

After all this time, he couldn't move on from Midorima after all.

Xxx

**Winter Cup Semi-finals: Rakuzan vs Shuutoku**

The match ended with Rakuzan crushing Shuutoku by 16 points. As the final bell rang signaling the end of the game, Takao rested his palms on his knees as he crouched.

They lost. Big time.

At the start of the game when he was instructed to guard the highly talented captain Akashi, he was frightened beyond words. But for the sake of the team he did his best, using his Hawk's eye ability to its full capacity.

At one point in the the game Takao had thought he had completely figured out how fast Akashi was but at the latter part, when Akasi easily reached him to make impossible steals on the ball, that was only when Takao realized Akashi must have slowed his speed a bit during the first half in order to thwart Takao's observations.

As Takao and the rest of the SHuutoku team lined up to meet Rakuzan at the end of the game to thank each other for the hard work during the play, Takao realized that no matter what, their team was really no match against Akashi and the Uncrowned kings of Rakuzan.

As the team exited the gym, Takao looked up at Midorima who was walking stiffly, sweat dripping all over his face. "Shin-chan? Are you – heartbroken?"

The giant did not make any sound.

Takao could feel his lips trembling. "I'm sorry. I won't be able to cheer you up right now."

Shin-chan turned to him and replied softly, "I should think so."

Having held back his tears throughout the end of the match, until they exited the gym, Takao's tears flowed freely from his eyes. He knew it was very unmanly to be crying like this and refused to sniff so as not make obvious sounds of weeping. He let his tears blind him quietly.

Beside him, Midorima took off his glasses and he was weeping soundlessly as well. In a hoarse voice he said, "It is really frustrating… Losing."

He, Takao and the rest of the Shuutoku boys went to the changing room reserved for them so that they could change into dry clothes.

Xxx

One by one the boys began to leave. They lost this year and unfortunately for their third year senpais this would be the last Winter Cup that they would be playing in.

However, they all knew it was not healthy to dwell on things that they couldn't change. They were fated to lose today. But it didn't mean they wouldn't stand up and try to win again tomorrow.

Everyone tried to cheer everyone else.

On that note, everyone started going home.

Midorima looked at Takao, whose eyes were swollen from crying. Midorima knew his eyes looked no better.

"Hey, Kazu," Yui called out, stepping beside Takao and giving him a light squeeze on the shoulder. "Hey, you okay?"

Takao nodded stiffly.

"C'mon, man, let's go. I'll walk you home," Yui offered, holding Takao by his elbow and steering him to the direction of his house.

Takao cast a forlorn glance at Midorima, who watched them impassively.

Yui gave Shin-chan a once over and bowed his head grudgingly.

Yui and Takao walked away, leaving Midorima rooted on his spot.

Shin-chan took off his glasses and massaged his aching temple. Damn it.

Xxx

Takao was walking listlessly. He couldn't even raise his head higher as he walked side by side with Yui. He was just feeling so crushed.

Yui knew how bad his boyfriend felt at this moment, so he chose to be quiet. He was an athlete too, and knew the feeling of being defeated. It hurt like hell.

The two boys passed by a park. Once they got into an isolated part, Yui gently pulled the smaller boy towards him and held on tightly. Takao stiffened.

"Yui, what're you doing?"

"Sshhh. I just want to hold you."

"People might see us," Takao scolded.

"As you can see, there's no one around and people rarely pass by this area. I just want to hug you and comfort you for a bit. Is that okay?"

Takao rested his face on the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Yeah, I guess. Thanks."

"You are welcome to hug me back, you know?" Yui quipped, chuckling.

"Silly."

Takao wrapped his arms around Yui's waist and hugged him fiercely. He was so heartbroken right now the touch of another human being enveloping him in comfort felt very very soothing. Yui was definitely a good guy. And a fantastic boyfriend.

Yui continued to hold Takao, feeling content right at this moment that he could lend support to this person he had come to care for so much during the short time they spent together.

Then someone appeared in front of him.

Yui almost, jumped, startled. "What the hell?"

Midorima grabbed Yui's arm and tore it away from Takao. Even Takao, when he looked up to see his teammate's furious face, gasped in shock. "Shin-chan?"

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, man?" Yui growled.

"Leave! Takao and I need to talk!" Midorima snarled menacingly.

Takao didn't know how to react. He just stood there watching the two other guys fighting over him.

Yui's patience snapped. He looked like he honestly wanted to hit Midorima. "If you think, you can order me to leave for the second time around, you are sorely mistaken, pal. You – get lost. I'm taking Takao home."

"I said leave," Midorima roared, fists clenched tight and ready to strike out.

"Oh yeah? Then make me!" Yui raised his own fist to hit Shin-chan by the face. Shin-chan was getting ready to block the attack when suddenly Takao stood in front of him and spread out his arms.

Takao was protecting him against Yui.

"Yui, please. Don't start a fight here. Please…" the smallest of the boys pleaded.

Yui was flabbergasted for a second that Takao would stand there and cover Midorima's body from an attack from him, his own boyfriend. He didn't know how to take it.

Yui lowered his fist. Today he could taste defeat as well. And as he looked from Midorima's face to Takao's Yui could tell he was not needed there anymore. He might as well just give up. He'd known since the first time he and Takao met that they acted as stand ins for other people anyway. Takao would always and forever be in love with Midorima.

No competition there.

Yui stepped back, put his hands on his pockets and hung his head. The he turned a piercing gaze to Midorin. "If you ever hurt him – not physically, moron – If you hurt his feelings, I will come back and break those glasses on your face. See you later, Kazu."

Then he abruptly left.

Xxx

Takao slowly turned and faced Shin-chan. He looked up at the Miracle's intense green eyes. "What is it? What do you want from me?"

Takao thought whatever Midorama had to say was so important it couldn't wait until they met again in school.

What he didn't expect was for Midorima's long arm to stretch out and his hand to suddenly grab him. Takao's eyes turned into saucers as he felt being pulled into Shin'chan's hard body. He slammed onto his chest.

Two strong arms held him tightly, as firm as a vise.

Takao could feel himself arching his back as Midorima hugged him close, almost bending him backwards. Takao seemed to have lost his voice.

"Shin- Shin-chan… Wha – What are you – "

Midorima's face was buried on Takao's hair so when he spoke his voice was muffled, but Takao could still perfectly hear what he said.

"Why can't it be me?" Shin-chan whispered hoarsely.

Takao gasped. "Whaat?"

Midorima squeezed tighter. "When you need someone to hold you… Can't it be me instead?"

Takao felt the breath whoosh out of his lungs. His knees were shaking so badly he wanted to drop on the ground. Did Shin-chan even know what he meant by that?

Could Shin-chan be…

Could he somehow feel the same way that Takao felt towards him?

He was so shocked he didn't know what to say.

Xxxx

Uwaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh! I hope it doesn't feel rushed. Lemon's on the next chapter. And the last one undoubtedly.

They're finally getting together.

Thanks for the reviews, babies!


	9. Chapter 9 - Ignite

**Chapter 9 Ignite**

"When you need someone to hold you… Can't it be me instead?"

Takao still couldn't believe he heard those words from the most tsundere of all people he knew: Shin-chan, the ever unfeeling, stoic brute who only cared about basketball and nothing else.

Him, his beloved Shin-chan. The one he'd been having this wild crush for since junior high, albeit Takao had kept on telling himself it was only admiration.

Takao felt his heart being squeezed painfully inside his chest. This was really crazy! Who would have thought, right?

Takao twisted his neck to give him breathing room, Midorin was almost crushing him in his embrace. Takao cleared his throat, whispering, "Do you mean… You like me?"

He thought Midorin wouldn't answer, that it was beneath him to answer a question like that. But Shin-chan nodded against the side of his face. Takao bit his lip. "Even if we're both guys?"

Shin-chan sighed against Takao's hair. Contrary to how confident he sounded all the time, his voice when he spoke was small, like he was too timid to ask his question. "Will it be too hard for you to like me? Because you said I'm like your – brother? Do you like that Yoshizawa more?"

Takao gasped. "NOOO! Shin-chan, you can't possibly believe – " Takao disentangled away from Midorima, even if he had to use force. When he looked up at the green eyed Miracle his heart almost broke.

Never had he seen Midorin's face this lonely. Shin-chan was pouting like a child, his brows furrowed, his usual passionate eyes filled with sadness. Takao held Midorin by both sides of his face gently and pulled his face downward until they were nose to nose.

"Shin-chan, you've always been the one. Even when I didn't know why I felt like this… there has never been anyone else that I've loved as much as I love you. The only reason I even found myself a boyfriend was so that I could get you out of my mind. But I guess I have never been more wrong. And it's unfair, also to Yui. You're the only one I'll ever love. You have to believe me, Shin-chan."

Right before Takao's eyes, he could see how Shin-chan's face reddened in color, and Shin-chan had to avert his face because he was blushing too much! Takao beamed widely, still holding Midorin's face. He was soooooooo adorable, his beautiful Shin-chan.

"Since junior high, I've always been awed by you. You and basketball are the most important to me," Takao declared.

Midorima's stormy eyes finally looked at Takao.

The two boys merely stared at each other, with Takao smiling happily like a simpleton and Midorima's face all scrunched up, almost glowering. To some people Shin-chan might have looked pissed but Takao knew better. His best friend simply reacted this way most of the time if he was confused about something. Takao was used to the scowling and grimacing. They simply showed Shin-chan's true emotion. Because the happier he was, the more serious his face would get.

"Shin-chan?"

"Hn?"

"I'm not dreaming, right? I mean, I think you like me the way I like you? No misunderstandings?" For a moment, Takao was apprehensive. He wanted to be sure they were really talking of the same thing.

"Takao."

Shin-chan loosened his hold on the smaller boy and placed one hand at the small of Takao's back, drawing him upward towards his own unyielding body. Takao nearly moaned when his stomach pressed against Midorima's groin. His tall teammate was sporting an erection so stiff, so massive that it made Takao bite his lip. The sexual current between them sizzled.

Midorima was the one who closed his eyes first as he leaned down to brush a soft tentative kiss on his smaller teammate's mouth. The raven haired boy had to clutch at Midorin's broad shoulders because as soon as their lips met Takao's knees shook so badly he wanted to fall.

His beloved Shin-chan was kissing him.

After two heartbeats Midorin pulled away. Takao still had this thunderstruck expression on his face. Shin-chan used his other hand to cup Takao's jaw. "I want to know what it feels like. With you," Midorima confessed in a raspy voice. Almost instinctively he ground his erection on Takao's stomach, making the smaller boy whimper shakily. "I want you."

"Y-yess…" Takao whispered, shuddering. "All of me. You can have all of me."

"Takao…" Midorima whispered again, closing his eyes and burying his face on Takao's hair.

Xxx

Midorima looked about as calm as any other guy on the planet but inside he was shaking with white hot desire for his smaller teammate. Every time he wanted to reach out to feel the smoothness of Takao's skin, he contented himself by adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose.

Even as they sat side by side on the bus, their shoulders touching, he wanted to wrap his arm around Takao, but that would have shocked the other passengers. As soon as the bus stopped in front of Midorima's street, he got up and grabbed the smaller boy, half dragging him out of the bus and onto the pavement. The walk towards the Midorimas was quick, while Shin-chan set the pace, pulling Takao by the arm.

"Okaa-san!" Midorima called out as soon as he opened the door. Takao was silently huffing and panting behind him, his face flushed, from the physical exertion and apparently, from something else. He definitely knew what would happen between him and Shin-chan in the latter's room. He could almost taste Shin-chan's lust off of his skin.

"Shintarou? How's your game, dear? Oh, Takao-kun? How have you been, lad? It's been a while!" The elder Midorima was in the Living room, completely made up and wearing formal clothes. Even Shin-chan looked perplexed.

"Where are you going, Okaa-san?"

"You silly child! It's your father and my anniversary. We're dining out tonight so we will be back home late. Dinner is already on the table, you can just heat it up in the micro. And your sister is sleeping over your cousin Mimi-chan's place. It's Friday night after all."

Behind Midorima, Takao blushed profusely. That meant he and Shin-chan would be completely alone!

"Takao-kun, how are you?"

"I'm doing well, Oba-san!"

"So what happened to your match with Rakuzan, eh?" she asked.

Takao smiled stiffly. Midorima simply adjusted his glasses again. "I'll tell you more about it when you return, Okaa-san. Enjoy the night with Otou-san."

"Of course, dear. Ja ne, boys. Don't play too hard, okay?" she blurted out gleefully and if it rang with any innuendo for the two boys they tried their best to hide it.

When she exited the house, and the door shut close, Takao turned to Midorima.

The look in those green eyes almost burned the smaller boy. It was scorching, deep with carnal hunger. Takao gulped nervously. Shin-chan always had a one-tracked mind whenever he wanted something.

And right now, there was nothing else that Midorima wanted except the slight raven haired boy in front of him.

"Uhhh – Shin-chan…"

Midorima was onto Takao in a heartbeat, suddenly sliding his two big hands under the startled boy's shirt. Midorima's finger nails scraped Takao's nipples, making the boy jump. "Shin-chan, wait…I need to… I need to call – "

Midorima acted as if he heard nothing, viciously pulling up Takao's shirt over his head. When Takao was shirtless, Midorima's eyes darkened even more with sexual hunger.

He circled Takao's waist with one arm, holding him close as his other hand reached to fondle with Takao's nipple. He was almost bending the smaller boy backward. Shin-chan buried his face on the crook of Takao's neck, snaking out his tongue to taste the skin there. "Oh fuck…" Takao moaned shamelessly, as he felt pure liquid lust spread throughout his body, making his cock impossibly hard.

Midorima's hand reached up to hold Takao by the back of his head, keeping him from moving. Midorima angled his head and settled his mouth on Takao.

Takao sighed dreamily.

It was their first ever proper kiss.

They both opened their mouths so that their tongues could meet and rub against one another. As soon as Takao felt the heat of Shin-chan's mouth above him he groaned hoarsely. It was heaven. It was sheer bliss. This was what he had been dreaming of, consciously and sub-consciously since he had first seen the green-eyed Miracle play basketball.

Takao sucked on Shin-chan's tongue helplessly as Midorima ground his erection on Takao's stomach. Takao wrapped his arms around his teammate's torso, getting lost in the kiss. Shin-chan angled his head so he could push his tongue deeper inside his lover's mouth. He wanted to dominate, he wanted to hear Takao's needful cries as he plundered in his mouth.

Then all of a sudden, both of Midorima's hands delved down under Takao's jersey pants, even underneath his boxers, grabbing both the naked cheeks of his butt. He squeezed the two taut globes possessively. Takao jumped. He was so startled he pushed Shin-chan away slightly. "Uwwwahhhh! Shin-chan, hold on. Okay… Just – hold on. I need to make a call."

"Hn." Midorima simply glared at him, both his palms still cupping Takao's ass cheeks shamelessly, unapologetically.

"Please. I need to explain to him, at least. He has been always a nice friend to me," Takao almost pleaded, grabbing the front of Shin-chan's shirt.

Slowly, Shin-chan removed his hands from under Takao's clothes. His left hand automatically went to adjust his glasses. "I will wait for you in my room." Then he grabbed the back of Takao's head and pulled him upward until their foreheads almost touched.

Midorima leaned down, capturing Takao's lips in a rough, almost punishing kiss. The smaller boy had to gasp to try to get some air in. Shin-chan let up a little, allowing the weaker boy to breathe. His stare was unnerving, lustful, needy, scorching. "You will not take long," he demanded.

Takao could only nod weakly. "Yes…"

Shin-chan left without any other word, going up the stairs to his room.

Takao let out a shaky breath. Damn. An angry Midorima was intimidating. Now, an aroused Midorima was – something else. Takao shivered. The way Midorima's eyes ate him up with unmistakable sexual longing was twisting his stomach in a knot. It was so hot. So erotic.

Fumbling for his phone, his trembling fingers went to dial Yui's number. The other boy answered on the third ring. _- Kazu? Are you – alright? -_

"Yeah, man. I'm – uhhh – I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Takao hoped his voice did not break due to the nervousness he felt. It would be so awkward if Yui would know that he was in Shin-chan's house waiting to have sex with the friend he had always thought was straight.

_-So… Have you and your rude friend talked?-_ Yui asked.

Takao ran a hand at the back of his head. "Yeah… Uhh – actually, there's one thing I need to say. I just – don't know where to start." Takao paused, thinking of the simplest way to break it to Yui that he and Midorin finally admitted their feelings to each other.

There was a long and heavy sigh at the other end of the line. Takao was puzzled with the reaction. _- So you mean he finally confessed? - _Yui asked.

"Ehhhh? How did you – " Takao was surprised.

A chuckle from Yui._ – Well, it's true that the first time I saw him in your room, he looked honestly angry that I thought he was a homophobic asshole. But then, I don't know… He just kinda gives off this vibe. And a while ago, at the park… One look at his face and I realized. He was going crazy from being jealous. I was thinking it's only a matter of time before you guys get together or something. –_

Takao was truly astonished to hear that. Was it possible that all those times when Shin-chan was being especially nice to him these past few days… Could Shin-chan have already meant something about those actions? Had he been actually trying to be sweet?

"Yui, I'm so sorry about this. I'm really sorry it turned out this way." Takao sounded remorseful. "You've been nothing but nice to me and – Really, I didn't know! I had no clue what he wanted to say!"

_-Takao! It's okay. Man, we're cool. I know I'll miss you a bit but that's how it goes. I don't stand a chance against your one true love. I just hope I'd be able to meet mine someday.-_

Takao smiled over the phone, feeling a great weight being lifted from his chest. "You're really a good guy, Yui. Thank you."

Another chuckle. _– Awww, the only thing I regret is that we haven't even had proper sex at all! –_

Takao laughed, an honest refreshing reaction. "Yeah, well… Uhm… So, we'll always be friends, right?"

_-Just lemme know if he doesn't treat you right. You can always come back to me.-_

"Thanks, man."

_-Kazu…-_

"Yeah?"

_-You take care okay? I'll miss you. And… don't stop texting, okay? I know it's not going to be the same but… you know – let's text as friends. –_

"Yeah. I will. I'll never forget you."

_-Oh,boy, I'll never forget you either. –_

"Bye, Yui."

_-Yeah. Bye. –_

Takao clicked the Hang up button, drawing out a heavy sigh.

Then he looked up and his heart began hammering inside his chest once again.

It was time.

Xxx

Takao slowly walked into Shin-chan's spotlessly orderly room. How many months had it been since he was last here? Takao couldn't even remember.

Everyting was in pristine order. Not a spot of dust could be seen, nor a single rumple was on the sheet of the bed.

Takao could hear the shower in the bathroom. So, Shin-chan was taking a bath. Of course. They were going to have sex tonight. Taking a bath was a surefire way of setting the mood.

Takao fidgeted nervously on one corner, rubbing at his smooth naked stomach. His hand moved lower until he could cup his own raging erection, which was throbbing painfully just thinking about how Midorima looked completely bare inside the bathroom as he took his shower. Takao moaned breathily as he massaged his cock. He wanted to do more, stroke it until he drowned in the wonderful sensations, but by the time he was really getting the hang of masturbating, the shower suddenly stopped. Takao removed his hand from his groin.

The bathroom door opened, revealing a very wet and very naked Midorima, only wrapped in a towel. Takao wanted to crawl to his feet and kiss every inch of magnificent skin that he could reach. Shin-chan was just so broad, so big, so sexy.

Takao looked at his eyes. Shin-chan's green hair was wet and was plastered all over his face. He had never looked more handsome as he did now, as he was fresh from a shower, dripping wet, sans eye glasses.

"Takao." Midorima advanced without any warning, obviously about to grab the smaller boy and toss him into bed.

But Takao was quick. He moved out of reach and went straight to the bathroom. "I need a bath, too, you know! I'm all sticky and sweaty. I smell like a horse," he groused.

"Hn." Midorima simply glared at him and crossed his arms.

Takao grinned at him and slammed the door shut.

It was the longest five minute shower of his life. Just knowing that the love of his life was sitting outside waiting for him to finish just so they could screw each other senseless was making him feel excited and apprehensive at the same time.

But for sure, no one and nothing on Earth could stop them from making love this night. It was fated. They were meant for each other since the start.

Takao turned off the shower, wiped himself with the towel and wrapped it around his naked hips. Before he got out of the bathroom, he suddenly thought that it would be nice to finally know how having real sex with another guy felt like. Shin-chan was really cute. Maybe they would try different positions, but Takao badly hoped he could nail Midorima until the tall Miracle prodigy begged him to be gentle. Wow, hearing Shin-chan's lewd voice would definitely feel great!

He went out of the bathroom.

All at once he could feel the intense stare of his teammate. Midorima was sitting straight on the bed, his legs spread in a V, although the towel was covering him up, his enormous feet planted on the floor.

Takao slowly walked over to the bed. He noticed a small bottle of hand lotion beside Shin-chan. "Uhhmm… Wow. Why do I have this feeling that you definitely know what to do?" he asked, suddenly dubious. This was his pure innocent Midorima! Why did he look so prepared?

Midorima snorted. "Do you think I'm completely ignorant about these things, Takao?"

"Well – I – uhhh – I was thinking I'd be the one to lead the way since you've never had – Wait! You've never done this before, right?"

"Of course not. Do not insult me by saying I will do these kinds of things to someone I do not particularly like!" Midorima sounded scandalized.

"Okay, fine. I'm sorry, I just thought that – "

"Takao, be silent!" Midorima now looked peeved. He sighed and raised his hand. "Come here."

Takao slowly walked to where the giant was waiting and all the while his heart was beating like crazy inside his chest. He felt the spark of electricity when Shin-chan closed his hand gently around his upper arm.

Midorima drew the smaller boy into the V of his legs, so that Takao stood in front of Midorima, Midorima's face at a level with Takao's stomach.

Shin-chan gripped both sides of Takao's hip to settle him on place, then he leaned closer to Takao's stomach, opening his mouth and planting a hot wet kiss on Takao's navel. Takao moaned breathlessly, clutching both sides of Shin-chan's head. "Fuck, Shin-chan…"

Emboldened by Takao's needy cry, Midorima pulled him closer until he could press his mouth on the wide expanse of skin on Takao's stomach. He ran his hot wet tongue in circles on Taka's navel, dipping into his belly button, sucking hard. Takao's knees were shaking. He was trembling with desire. He didn't know know how long he could stand.

"Shin-chan… Shin-chan, wait… Before we go any further, there's been something that I've wanted to do since we met." Takao was having a hard time getting the words out, but he tugged at Midorima's head until the giant looked at him properly.

Midorima looked at him in question.

Takao smiled softly, taking Midorima's left hand with both of his. Takao knew he probably had a lewd expression on his face but he didn't care. He was seriously turned on at this point to care.

Midorima only watched him curiously as Takao held his hand.

"I've always admired your hand. This left hand. We've won countless games because of these amazing fingers. Can I – suck them, Shin-chan? I want to suck so deep on them…"

Takao watched as Midorima's eyes glazed with lust and knew he got his answer. Before the tall guy could say anything, Takao drew the hand lovingly towards his face, gently biting the tip of Midorin's pointing finger. He used his teeth to scrape gently on the skin.

Midorima felt his cock twitch with desire.

Looking up at Takao's lewd face, while biting his finger, then sucking it, drawing it into his soft, wet, hot mouth, while Takao's pinkish lips wrapped around the digit…

Midorima felt his control snap.

He really thought he'd be able to go slow with Takao tonight. But the idiot just had to go and test his patience.

"Takao."

With one silky move, Takao found himself spread out on his back on the bed, Midorima's face looming above him, barely contained from bursting with steam.

"If I become too rough, then it is your fault, Takao," Shin-chan gritted out against his teeth. "I had wanted to be gentle, but you keep on enticing me."

Takao laughed breathlessly. "Baby, give me all you've got!"

Midorima grunted in response, dipping his head and opening his mouth. Takao met his wild kiss with the same kind of abandon, opening his mouth so wide until they devoured each other. Midorima impatiently tugged Takao's towel away, leaving the boy completely naked. Takao whimpered against Midorima's mouth as their groins touched and rubbed against each other.

Midorima also removed his towel. When they touched skin to skin, naked cock to cock, chest to chest, both of them shuddered in ecstasy. Takao wrapped his arms around Shin-chan's shoulders, kissing him hard. Midorima kept his own arms pinned by the side of Takao's head, as he let his weight rest on the smaller boy.

Takao was having a hard time breathing, but he welcomed Midorima's heavy weight enveloping him, closing in on him, surrounding him. It felt like heaven. Being with Yui never came close to this kind of intensity. Of raw primal hunger.

Midorima roughly shoved Takao's legs apart with his knee. Instinctively, Takao wrapped his legs around Shin-chan's hips. Both their skins were on fire. Rubbing against each other was so hot, the pleasure was just beyond words.

Midorima pulled away and his mouth slowly inched down Takao's body, starting with sucking his neck. "Shin-chan… Oh, baby, Shin-chan…" Takao moaned unabashedly as Midorima buried his face on Takao's neck, sucking his skin there.

Then Midorima inched lower, taking one perky nipple inside his mouth and sucking. Takao arched off the bed. "Shin-chan… That feels sooo great!"

Takao opened his eyes and raised his head to watch what Midorima was doing with his body. Their eyes met. Midorima stared at Takao, making a show of how he sucked on the boy's nipple. Takao had to laugh. "Damn, you're so good at this…"

Pure wickedness was in Midorima's eyes as he inched lower, and they never broke their stares at each other. Takao watched, breathless, as Shin-chan went lower and lower, until he was kissing the tip of Takao's cock. "Fuck, Shin-chan…"

When Midorima took the length into his sweet hot mouth, Takao's head fell on the bed, and he moaned uncontrollably. The suctioning pressure around his shaft felt marvelously tight that Takao felt like coming off the bed. As Midorima took his cock in and out of his mouth, Takao twisted the sheets under his grasp. He knew he looked like a bundle of moaning mess, and he didn't look too manly now but at the moment he wanted to scream like a bitch in heat.

Midorima got up, wiping his mouth.

Takao could see his magnificent cock in full view. It was as beautiful as its owner, impressive in girth and length, skin looking so smooth to the touch.

Midorima picked up the bottle on the bed. But Takao got up, too. "Please. I want to do to you what you just did to me, Shin-chan… I want to suck you, too."

Midorima tilted his head. In a raspy voice he said, "Do as you please."

Midorima knelt on the bed, in front of Takao. Takao had to angle his body so that he'd be able to reach up. He held the lovely appendage in his hand, looking at it reverently. Then he put it into his mouth, groaning deep at the delicious taste that was uniquely Shin-chan. He heard Midorima hiss above him and Takao continued sucking the cock in and out of his mouth.

He felt Shin-chan's hands on his head, pushing and pulling, until they got the rhythm most enjoyable for both of them. Takao held onto Shin-chan's hard beefy ass as his head bobbed back and forth, taking as much of Midorin's length inside his mouth.

"Takao," Shin-chan growled.

"Hmmmm?" Takao asked, his mouth full.

Midorima pulled his groin away. "I do not want to finish that way."

"Ehhh?"

Midorima was panting heavily. Takao found a glisten of sweat fall from his temple to his neck.

Takao groaned as he was shoved back on the bed. Shin-chan lifted him by the ass a little and leaned down. Takao thought he was going to get another blowjob. But he flinched when he felt Midorin's tongue lick at his puckered hole. "Shin-chaaaan! What are you doing? That's dirty!"

In response, Midorima spread Takao's legs further apart and continued licking at the pink opening. Takao tried to fight him off but Midorima grumbled, "Stop wiggling so much!"

"But – but – what are you doing?"

"Since you're not blind, you can tell I am tonguing you," the Miracle boy answered.

Takao gulped nervously. "S-seriously?"

"I want to taste all of you. Every little inch of your skin before I take you completely. Do not try to stop me, Takao," Midorima admonished.

Takao wanted to laugh. Wow. He didn't know why but when Midorima acted all high and mighty like this, pretty much the same as when he was playing in the court, Takao found it really really sexy. Midorin just looked so hot being dominant like this. It was pushing at all of Takao's right buttons.

Geeze, topping Shin-chan would probably take a long while before it happened.

Takao dropped his head back to the pillows, trying not to squirm too much as he felt the onslaught of Shin-chan's tongue on his pink little rosebud. So he was the one who was going to be nailed down on the mattress. Surprisingly, unlike his adverse reaction to Yui when he tried to top Takao, this time the raven haired boy did not have any qualms about being the bottom. He would gladly take out his heart from his chest and put it on a silver platter if that was what Midorima wanted from him.

Everything that Takao was, everything he had, Shin-chan owned completely.

Takao closed his eyes as he pressed his ass hard on the mattress, feeling so good about Midorin tonguing him that he was breathing hard, heaving, gasping. He looked at his cock which was painfully erect. Damn, he sooo wanted to come.

Midorima seemed to know what his partner wanted. He slowly got up and gently held Takao's thighs to turn him over. "On your knees."

Takao looked behind him when he was lying prostrate on the bed. "What – why am I – "

He could see that Midorima's eyes were fixed on his rear, as the giant poured a generous amount of lotion on his fingers. "This'll be easier for you."

"O-okay…" Helplessly, Takao buried his face on the pillow, waiting to feel whatever it was Shin-chan planned to put inside him.

He flinched when he felt one slick finger trying to break into his ass hole. Takao pushed his face hard onto the pillow, shoulders shaking, preventing any sound to come from his lips. It was so fucking uncomfortable!

He felt a gentle, soothing touch on his spine. Then tender little kisses lining his back. Shin-chan was placing kisses comfortingly on him. "Please. Relax."

Takao's heart warmed at Shin-chan's tenderness but at the same time he couldn't help but feel frustrated because the penetration stung so much. "Nnnn… As if I can – "

"C'mere," Midorima grated out, reaching up to capture his lover's mouth in a slow languid kiss. His fingers worked diligently on Takao's tight sweet ass, scissoring, pulling in and out. Midorin could feel Takao's discomfort but he tried to compensate by kissing the point guard into breathlessness. Midorima's other hand reached around Takao to stroke his manhood, running his hand up and down.

Gradually, the tension in Takao's body lessened. He rocked his hips back in forth, in time with Midorin's fisting movements on his shaft and the push in-pull out motions of his fingers on his ass. Takao also continued kissing his beloved partner, eyes closed, moaning. He was slowly getting in the mood.

"Shin-chan…" he whimpered.

"Hai…" Midorin breathed against Takao's mouth.

"Hurry. I… want you in me…" the embarrassed point guard begged brokenly.

Midorima squared his shoulders and positioned himself behind Takao. He placed both hands on Takao's sides, to gain more leverage. Takao pressed his face back on the bed, ass high up in the air. But before he pierced into Takao's tight sheath, he growled softly. "Has he ever done this to you?"

"NOOO!" Takao cried out. He turned to look at Shin-chan's eyes which blazed with jealous fire. "We have never done this yet. I swear!"

Shin-chan nodded solemnly. "Good. Because this part of you is mine. You are mine."

And with that he pushed resolutely into Takao's body. Midorin threw his head back and groaned, a heavily sexual male sound conveying his primal need to possess the other boy.

Takao tried not to cry out at the stab of pain, pushing his head so hard onto the pillow to muffle his sounds. Shin-chan was finally making love with him! Their bodies were becoming one. No matter how painful it got, Takao would bear it.

"Takao." Midorima shifted in his position and tried to drill his cock deeper into the smaller boy's body, although he tried so hard to do it slowly, gently. He could never bear the thought of Takao hurting unbearably because of this act that they shared. But it was oh-so-difficult to control his hip from ramming all the way in and out, Takao's tight wet heat felt like heaven. Felt like home.

The two boys awkwardly tested several rhythms until they found one that matched both what they wanted. Not too rough but not to agonizingly slow either. One of Midorima's hands again snaked to pump at Takao's cock as he thrust his cock in and out of him. Takao was gradually getting the hang of it. It didn't feel too painful anymore after a few more strokes on his insides.

Suddenly, Midorin hit something inside him which made him see stars. Takao almost jumped, panting heavily. "Shin-chan…"

"Try to be still. I will do it again," Midorima fervently promised, although at his befuddled state Takao didn't even know what his boyfriend meant by that.

And what Midorima meant was that he would angle his thrust so that he could hit that spot inside Takao's body again. Takao cried out in earnest, his cock impossibly more erect than before. That felt so fucking amazing! "Shin-chan… Please… No more, I can't – "

A few more strokes on Takao's cock and he almost screamed, feeling the hot warmth essence spilling from his body onto the soft white bed sheets below. Takao continued to gasp and moan uncontrollably even as Midorin milked him dry.

"Hah hah hah hah hah…" Takao panted, running for his breath.

Midorima held onto Takao's hips and this time thrust harder into him, his movements already erratic, jerky. He inhaled a long breath and pounded faster, his fingers digging deep into Takao's skin.

"Takao. Takao. Takao…" he chanted almost mindlessly as he also reached his orgasm, coming deep in the smaller boy's insides.

Takao shivered as he felt the heat pour into his body. Midorima just came inside him.

Wow.

He waited for a few more minutes, making sure that Midorima had completely emptied himself before he collapsed face first onto the bed. Midorima fell on top of him ungracefully. They both were gasping for much needed air.

For a long time, neither spoke. They were too stunned to even form a coherent thought. They could only pant and wheeze as they put air into their lungs.

Finally Takao complained, "Hey, you're a bit – heavy."

Midorima made a soft chuckling sound. It was so soft that if his mouth hadn't been directly in Takao's ear, he wouldn't have heard it.

Shin-chan rolled over onto his back, getting off Takao. Takao tried to adjust his position on the bed to be able to lie more comfortably when suddenly, a long arm hooked around his chest and pulled him into Shin-chan's embrace.

Midorima lay on his back, and he settled Takao half on top of him, the top of Takao's head tucked under Midorin's chin. He wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller boy.

Takao knew he should be suffocated by the tight embrace but he welcomed it. He welcomed the heat that their bodies created when they were touching. He welcomed the direct sound of Midorima's wildly beating heart under his ear. Their naked sweaty legs intertwined almost instinctively.

No one needed to speak. Their hearts were noisy enough to convey how happy they were at this moment.

After a long while of cuddling, Takao laughed. He twisted this neck to be able to look at Midorima. "That was one hell of a ride, Shin-chan."

"Indeed," Midorima replied, much calmer this time.

"Shin-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I meant what I said. I love you. Ever since junior high, I guess."

Midorima's hold on him tightened. "Then keep on loving me. I will not have it any other way."

This time Takao laughed for real. "You pompous arrogant jerk."

Midorima feigned annoyance as he rolled on top of Takao. He pinned both of Takao's wrists above his head. "So noisy."

With a wicked grin, Midorima dipped his head for another bout of kissing. Heaven knew he would never ever get tired of Takao's taste as long as he lived.

Xxxx

Awww… Hahahah. 5000 plus plus words just for a lemon!? Wow.

I hope I made it up for you guys for posting this so late. I wrote and re-wrote this several times just to satisfy me. I hope it satisfies you, too.

I wanted Midorima to be this closet pervert who only shows it to Takao. Is he scary or what?

Yey! Finally I can focus on my other story Sinfully Yours since I'm finished with this one. Please don't forget to read all my other stuff. Have fun!

Love you all! Sarangeo! Ai shiteru! Mahal ko kayo so very much! Uhhmwahhh!


	10. Omake 1

**Omake: To Want to Touch**

Hi guys, I'm back! Hehehe. Since some of you requested I continue this, here I am. This is just a little omake, like an epilogue of sorts since it's hard for a completed story to have another good strong conflict to keep it running. This is just something that came up and is pretty short. I really do love this couple and I'm cooking up more stories that I can write for them, be it within the canon-verse or AU. So. Here we go.

**To Want to Touch**

Takao rummaged through his locker for his school shoes. He was replacing the pair of sneakers he had on right now. As he reached inside he felt a dull throbbing pain at the small of his back. He had to groan as the pain gradually turned sharper. One of his hands reached behind and started massaging it.

He knew it couldn't be helped. His body continued to throb after several rounds of sex he had with his bestfriend over the weekend. _Shit_. Takao closed his eyes, feeling the hot flush settling on his face. Midorima turned out to be an insatiable beast in bed, trying out different positions, but in the end of all positions they came up with, it all ended with Takao being pinned underneath by the green haired Miracle's considerable weight.

And Takao had loved all of it, Shin-chan's strength, his forcefulness, his uninhibited lust, everything! Takao could remember how he had become a writhing crying gasping bundle of mess under Midorima. It was embarrassing, now that Takao could think clearly in the light of day, how he moaned and whimpered like a little bitch in heat, but what was done was done. The sex was fabulous. Cuddling afterwards was even more enjoyable.

However, the pain it left in Takao's body wasn't something to be taken lightly. His legs wobbled so badly Midorima had to accompany him home. This Monday morning, as Takao woke for school, all the memories of the weekend rushed to him, the truth hitting him home. That he and Shin-chan were undeniably irrevocably a couple. Wow.

So how would they behave around each other at school? PDA was definitely out of the equation. This was a private affair that he wanted to keep to himself. No one should have an inkling of what he and Midorima had. Especially in the basketball team.

Takao put on his school shoes, groaning continuously but keeping it low. His back was killing him! There. Shoes were on. He slammed his locker shut, arranging his messenger bag.

He turned to the side. It was where Midorima's locker was. It was pure instinct. Whether Shin-chan was there or not, Takao would continue to check out his locker every morning.

The thing was, Midorima was there, standing a few feet away from him, watching him with those deep green eyes which could always unsettle Takao.

Takao felt a shiver run down his spine.

Shin-chan's gaze, even in the past had always been unnerving, now, not only could it intimidate Takao, one look was enough to stir Takao's cock to life, and bring out goosebumps from his skin.

Takao's mouth broke into an honest grin, though he knew his face and neck were flushed red. He could feel the delicious heat dancing on his skin. "Ohayou."

Midorima didn't reply, instead walked towards him. Takao's heartbeat was thudding painfully inside his chest. He schooled himself not to look down at his own groin, hoping his gakuran fully concealed what was stiff in there.

Midorima stood right in front of him, bowing his head so he could look Takao in the face. Damn he was just so tall.

The two boys continued watching each other, feeling content just by being in the same place at the same time, knowing they shared a special bond, a secret, which no one else knew. Midorima laid his palm on Takao's locker, by way of distracting themselves from their hot stares. Some passing students were already glancing their way.

"Takao."

"Hmmm?" the smaller boy hummed, biting his lower lip.

Midorima wanted to reach down and run his fingers on Takao's lips, knowing their familiar soft texture. Instead he pushed the glasses up his nose. He looked up, in the general direction of the top of Takao's head. "How is it?"

"Hmm? How is what?"

Midorima scrunched his nose a little, hoping his… err… boyfriend slash best friend could take the hint. "Your – uhhh – your – legs… And your – backside. Uhhhh –" he stammered, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Takao went redder, if that was even possible. "I – I'm fine."

Midorima grunted. "You still walk funny."

Takao bit the inside of his cheek. Geeze, how much more embarrassing could this be? "I'm okay. Just – don't mind it so much."

Midorima didn't look convinced. "I didn't think it – would have been rough on you – "

"Shin-chan!" Takao hissed, running a sweaty palm over his face. "Not now! I don't know how to get rid of this stupid blush on my face. Stop talking about it."

It was Midorima's turn to blush this time. His hand flew at the back of his head, scratching. He was equally embarrassed when he realized that they were talking about their sex life, in the middle of the day, right smack in the center of the hallway.

"Come on, let's go," Takao said, roughly shoving his hands on the pockets of his uniform pants. He made a swift turn and was about to walk when suddenly his knees shook.

He almost stumbled if not for Midorima who was instantly beside him, holding him up. "Takao."

The raven haired boy hissed with pain. Every part of his body still hurt. He should stop doing any quick movement. "I'm – okay."

He held onto his taller teammate for balance and let go when he was able to walk on his own. Frustrated, he ran his hand on his face again, towards the back of his neck. "How am I going to play later during practice," he muttered to himself.

Takao only meant the question for himself, but Midorima heard it nonetheless. "I - I apologize for causing you this – discomfort. If we hadn't done those things, you won't hurt like this and – "

"Shin-chan!" Takao barked, knowing his temper was running short because of the pain in his body as well as trying to downplay it in front of his boyfriend. Why couldn't Midorima just stop noticing every little detail? It was getting to be annoying. Takao wasn't some girl who lost her virginity. He was a guy dammit. Sure, it hurt, but it should pass in a while. Shin-chan shouldn't make a big deal out of this.

Takao sighed. "You sound as if it's your fault."

He looked up to find his sweet innocent looking Midorin-kun frowning. "Whose fault is it then if it weren't mine?"

Takao wanted to laugh. How adorable could Shin-chan get when he was clueless about things? How Takao wished they were alone right now. To hell with all his hurting muscles. He wanted Shin-chan to cover him with his heavy body and fuck him senseless on the mattress.

"Shin-chan?"

"Hm?"

"I'll never regret anything so don't sound as if you do. Whatever happened – between us – I wanted that. And I – I can't wait to do it again."

Midorima made a choking sound, startled by what he heard. "Takao."

"Let's get our butts in the classroom, oi. We'll be late," Takao said, walking stiffly away.

Midorima adjusted his glasses again, his face hot.

Xxx

That afternoon, Takao made a lame excuse about falling from the stairs that was why he wobbled when he walked. He just sat through practice. The guys were giving him sympathetic glances wishing he would heal fast.

Midorima and Takao were quiet during the bus ride home. They were at the back, sitting so close together, but they did not chat. Takao was simply nervous about being alone with Midorima again. He knew despite the soreness he felt, he would entice the tall green eyed Miracle to have sex with him once more. He didn't know how he could manage it, it was just that he really wanted to make love with Midorima again.

The boys greeted Takao's mom who was cooking in the kitchen. She demanded Midorima stay over for dinner, to which the tall guy didn't immediately agree. It was Takao who told his mom, "Yeah, he's staying. We'll just be in my room waiting, Ma, 'kay?"

Midorima let out a heavy sigh.

Once inside the room, Takao dumped his bag on his bed and cheekily grinned up at his boyfriend. "Wanna shower together?"

Midorima coughed into his hand, startled by the request. Then he stared at the smaller boy. By the look of pure lust which settled on his eyes, Takao knew he'd won. But Midorima said, "We shouldn't."

"Whaat?"

"You're still in pain."

"So what? It's not that bad, actually. You just have to go slower and…"

"Takao," Midorima said quietly, with a level of warning. "If we keep doing it, you won't be able to recover and play."

Takao knew it was true and it was only rational for them to wait a couple of days before they tried having butt sex again. But he really wanted it bad.

"So what are we going to do now?" Takao wailed.

Midorima smiled a little at his boyfriend's obvious display of agitation. He walked over to him and tousled his hair. "We've always hung out in the past without having sex. There are tons of things we can do, starting from our Chem homework."

Pouting, Takao watched as Midorima took his usual seat on the bed. He took out his school notes and a pen. Takao rolled his eyes, annoyed. Here he was, popping a crazy boner and his boyfriend didn't want to do anything else besides study. Fate could be cruel sometimes.

Midorima looked up from the bed. "Let's start, Takao."

The smaller boy crossed his arms on his chest sitting gently on the bed. He still winced from the soreness.

It didn't escape Midorima. "See? You can't even sit straight without hurting. Takao, I'm – "

"Say sorry one more time and I swear you'll be hurting twice as bad, Shin-chan!" Takao lashed out.

Midorima moved away a little, massaging his temple. Since he couldn't think of anything else to say he clamped his mouth shut.

"You wanna do some homework? Fine. Let's!" Takao rummaged through his bag and took out his notes as well.

Midorima turned away, sitting cross legged on the bed. If Takao only knew how he was feeling right now. He made sure to hide the tent in his groin with the book he put on his lap. He was painfully aroused, too, as he was alone inside a room with Takao. He could smell the scent of his boyfriend's clean sweat and it turned him on more than anything.

But the thing was, someone had to be mature in this relationship. Takao simply couldn't function anymore, be it in school or in practice, if he didn't let his body heal for some time.

Of course Midorima was frustrated as hell, too. He wanted to do all these sinful things to Takao. He discovered that his boyfriend was uninhibited in his responses to whatever Midorima did to his body. And Shin-chan was crazy about that. One small kiss alone could pry out a sweet whimper from Takao. He was really dying to taste Takao again.

But nothing was nearly enough. Midorima knew once he started there was virtually nothing that could stop him from sinking his cock into the smaller boy's flesh. And that was where the problem lay. He didn't want Takao to hurt longer than what was necessary. They should be able to take things one step at a time. Step by step. Once Takao's body healed they could try having sex again.

He hoped Takao would cooperate.

The two boys began working on their notes quietly. They both sat crosslegged on the bed, not facing each other.

But their eyes would constantly stray to the other's form. Watching. Admiring.

Once their gazes met.

Takao rolled his eyes, going back to his notes. Midorima couldn't help but show a small smile.

After half an hour of pretending to be doing his homework, Takao dropped all his notes to one side, and lay on the bed, stretching his arms on top of his head and yawning. "I give up. It's so boring. I just want to sleep."

Midorima snorted. "Don't slack off, baka."

"Tsch! What for? I'm gonna copy your notes anyway," Takao grumbled.

Midorima shot him a peeved look then went back to answering his homework. He tried his best to focus on what he was doing, ignoring the delectable body lying close beside him. Was Takao doing it on purpose? Takao should know that this pose he was doing was quite seductive.

Takao smirked.

Slowly he unbuttoned his gakuran. When Shin-chan glanced at him and his gaze darkened, Takao knew he was winning this battle.

But then, Shin-chan buried his nose more closely on his notes. He was determined to ignore Takao's shenanigans.

Takao was undeterred. If Shin-chan was not willing to participate, then so be it. His cock was threatening to break in two if he didn't do anything about it. If Shin-chan could stand just watching, then he could while Takao jerked himself off.

And that was what Takao was planning to do.

Slowly he removed the gakuran jacket, leaving a thin white cotton undershirt. Midorima visibly gulped. Suddenly his face was all sweaty.

"It's getting a bit hot, don't you think, Shin-chan?" Takao cooed, tearing off the shirt from his body and throwing it on the floor.

Leaving him naked from the waist up.

Nervously Midorima adjusted the glasses on his nose. "What are you doing, Takao?"

Takao didn't answer. Instead he closed his eyes and let one hand trail from his neck down to one nipple which had already turned to a hard nub. He pinched at it, moaning. "Yeah…"

"Takao," Midorima growled deep in his throat.

"If you don't want to do anything, then don't!" Takao snapped, eyes still closed and his one hand rolling his own nipple between his fingers. His other hand came down to cup his raging erection. "This is my room and if I want to jack off I can. You can leave. Or you can watch."

Midorima inhaled sharply.

He was immobilized from where he sat, homework forgotten. He couldn't take his eyes off the erotic sight before him. Takao pleasuring himself. Wantonly. It was hot.

Takao hurriedly unzipped his pants, moaning more loudly now, so into the act of masturbating, as if he was really alone in the room. His hand reached inside and stroked his engorged cock. The pink tip became visible.

Midorima lost it.

He hovered above Takao, grunting.

Takao opened his eyes, smiling widely. "Are you just watching? Or are you going to do something?"

Midorima glared down at him. "I will not penetrate you. You need to heal."

Takao licked his lower lip. "I don't care what you do. Just touch me, baby."

"Takao," Midorima ground out huskily, his mouth coming down to claim his lover's own. Takao sighed contentedly into the kiss. He finally got what he wanted. Shin-chan on top of him. His familiar scent, heat and taste. Damn it but he loved this guy with the whole of his being.

Takao removed his hand from his cock to wrap his arms and legs around the big guy. He felt thrilled when Midorima roughly pulled down his pants and boxers. Takao kicked them away. He was gloriously naked.

Midorima didn't stop kissing his boyfriend as he shrugged off his clothes one by one. Takao did his best to help even when he was sucking on Shin-chan's hot tongue. He gently removed Shin-chan's glasses and laid them on the bedside table. Then he tangled his fingers on his beloved's soft green hair.

When they were both naked, they pressed their groins against each other, eliciting hisses of pleasure. Takao couldn't help but ground his hips, the friction was great. He pulled Midorima closer to him. He wanted to be blanketed, covered completely by this big body.

But Midorima had other plans.

The taller boy lay on his back, startling Takao. "Shin-chan?"

"Straddle me," Midorima whispered hoarsely. "Slowly."

"Okay." Mindless with lust, Takao did as he was told. He was kneeling over Midorima, his erect cock jutting proudly before him.

"Move forward and hold on to the head board," Midorima instructed.

"Huh? Wha – Like – this?"

Takao scooted forward and indeed held onto the headboard. Midorima grinned wickedly and moved towards the foot of the bed. He only stopped when his mouth was directly beneath Takao's crotch. Now Takao was straddling Midorima's face.

"Shin-chan?" he whimpered.

"Ssssshhh. Hold on tight."

Midorima spread Takao's thighs a bit wider and used one hand to guide the weeping cock into his mouth. At the touch of heat around his member Takao cried out, convulsing with pleasure. One hand was still holding onto the head board while the other one snaked down to tangle on Midorima's locks.

"Shin-chan… oh! Oh! Oh!" he moaned, thrusting his hip forward as he fucked Midorima's mouth.

Midorima's eyes opened, as he watched his lover writhing and gasping on top of him. Midorima felt elated that he was able to bring this much pleasure to his boyfriend. He could get off just by watching Takao.

Midorima began stroking his own shaft, in tune with the thrusting of Takao's cock into his mouth.

"Please please please…" Takao sobbed. He continued thrusting into that delicious wet heat.

"Hmmm?" Shin-chan hummed, his mouth full.

"I'm so close… So close…"

Midorima moved his mouth away a little. "Come."

"Yeah, baby… I – " Takao made jerky movements. He froze and moved back, coming all over Shin-chan's chest.

Takao was still grasping the headboard, panting so heavily as he came down from his high. He couldn't believe he sat on Shin-chan's face and fucked his mouth! It was the most exhilarating experience of his life!

He looked down at Midorima. The big green eyed Miracle had a soft expression on his face. Takao's heart wanted to break. He was just so happy. "I love you so much."

Midorima snorted. But his smile remained.

Takao suddenly remembered that Midorima had not gotten off yet. He looked behind him and found ropes of white cum on Midorima's stomach as the taller boy continued to stroke his own cock. "You already came?"

"As it appears," Shin-chan replied, his voice still husky.

Takao smirked all of a sudden. "Pervert. Just by watching me?"

Midorima moved his face away, embarrassed. "Does that make me a pervert?"

"Oooooohhh! I'm only kidding! It doesn't!" Takao cried out, slowly stretching on top of Midorima. He ignored the wet sticky cum covering Shin-chan's chest and wrapped his arms tightly around him.

Takao angled his head so that they could kiss. They did languidly, enjoying each other's familiar taste. Takao tasted himself on Midorima's mouth. "I really really really love you, Shin-chan. When my ass gets better, promise me you'll fuck me so hard I won't remember my name."

That got a chuckle out of the more uptight boy. "Baka. What about our basketball training?"

"You know what they say about playing sports, 'Practice makes perfect'. I think we can apply the same logic here in the bedroom? Let's have lots and lots of practice. In time, it's not gonna hurt so much anymore."

Midorima wrapped his arms around the boy on top of him. "Practice, indeed."

Takao made soft giggling sounds. Midorima was definitely no match against him.

0o0ooo000oooo0000oo

There. Just a little PWP for my sweetest ship!


End file.
